Crazy Summer Love
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: Ryoma's parents get divorced and now he has a new brother, Marui Bunta. They have to try and get along as well as keep their 'brotherhood' a secret. Through trying to live their lives, they deal with finding love in some weird places. Kirihara/Ryoma, Shiraishi/Marui, Choutaro/Eiji Crack Pairing
1. Chapter 1

At the moment, Ryoma didn't know what to do with himself. He was lying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Karupin was on his stomach purring every time Ryoma rubbed behind his ear. The twelve year old boy was about to fall asleep, when his door flew open. Sitting up quickly, he accidently made Karupin fall on the floor.

"Oi, Seishounen, come downstairs," his father, Nanjirou Echizen, said poking his head around the corner.

Ryoma grunted in annoyance. Standing up, he stretching his body. "Stupid oyaji."

He left his room and headed downstairs. For a moment he thought his parents were in the kitchen, but it was empty. Next he checked the living, and froze right at the door. Sitting right there in front of him, on one of the couches, was Marui Bunta.

The red head looked up at him and froze. He wasn't expecting to see Ryoma, but he should have known when his mother mentioned the last name Echizen. Marui didn't understand what was going, and what Echizen had to do with it.

"Ryoma," Rinko said. She patted the spot beside her on the couch. "Come sit down."

The dark haired boy moved to sit by Rinko. He stared at everyone in the room. "What's going on?"

Nanjirou coughed into his hand. He sat on the armchair, next to who seemed to be Marui's mom. She had the same red-pink hair, but her eyes were green instead of purple. The two were holding hands, which freaked Marui out. Ryoma already knew what was coming. He just wasn't expecting it to actually happen.

"Ryoma, you're mother and I…we are …."Nanjirou was having a difficult time trying to tell his son. He didn't want Ryoma to feel uncomfortable. "…we are getting a divorce."

"I know," Ryoma said. On the outside he looked as if he didn't care, but he was actually a bit upset. He didn't want them to divorce, but he knew he wouldn't be able to change it.

"We're sorry sweetie," Rinko said, giving him a side hug and kiss on the forehead.

"So what going on with you two," Marui asked, waving his hand between his mom and Ryoma's dad.

His mom sighed then slightly smiled, "We're getting married."

Both Marui and Ryoma went wide eyed. "What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Tetsuya, Kazuma and Marui's mom's name are mine**

**From now on, I'm mentioning Marui's hair as pink. It's just easier than saying red-pink.**

"Married?" Marui asked with wide eyes. 'No this can't happen!' his inner chibi yelled. "Why? What about dad?"

Rika bit her lip. She knew this was going to come up. Marui had always been close to his father. Not as close as his younger brothers, but still pretty close.

"We talked it over, and decided to get divorced," she said.

The bubblegum Marui blew deflated, just like his heart. He felt like his whole life was changing. '_They're divorcing, and mom's marrying Echizen's father_?' He was trying to process the thought in his head, but all it did was give him a headache. Rubbing his temple, he said. "This is too much."

"Bunta, I know it's hard to take in, but please try and be reasonable," Rika said rubbing his arm.

She was trying to keep him calm, but it only caused him to explode in anger. "Be reasonable?! You and dad are divorcing so that you can marry Echizen's father! What about Tetsuya and Kazuma? Do they even know about this?"

"They know," his mother told him. "They were upset, but were happy for me."

Marui paused at that. '_That does sound like them'_ he thought. The twin's got over things pretty easily, or they just didn't care. '_So that practically mean's I'm the only one in this family that's not happy with this_.'

The pink haired boy looked over to Ryoma, who had been sitting quietly by his mom. Ryoma must have gotten up at some point during the argument, because now he was drinking a can of Grape Ponta.

"Say something," he said to the smaller boy. Ryoma just stared at him with his big golden eyes. "You can't actually be happy with this."

"I'm not," Ryoma told him. "But, there's no reason for me to keep oyaji from being happy."

Looking to his father, Ryoma asked, "Does Ni-san know about you guys are divorcing?"

Nanjirouh rubbed the back of his head, and then grinned stupidly. At least that was what Ryoma thought. The greenette already knew the answer to his question. He sighed and thought '_Ni-san won't be happy about this_.'

"Don't worry," Nanjirouh said. "I'll tell Ryoga when he comes to visit next week."

The dark haired boy looked at his dad with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know about that. After all, it wasn't everyday Ryoga actually came home.

Marui was a bit confused. 'Echizen has a brother?' He was now curious about what his other new 'step-brother' looked like. '_He probably looks just like Echizen_.'

"Idiot oyaji. Why don't you just call him now and tell him?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes dear," Rinko said. "Why don't we let him know now before I leave."

"Leave?" Ryoma asked. "Leave where?"

Rinko smiled down at her son. She ran her hand through his hair. "I'm moving back to America."

"Why?" Ryoma was confused.

"Well…I got a job there. So for now, you'll be staying here with your father so that you can finish school," Rinko said. Turning to Nanjirouh she finished with, "I'll send the divorce papers to you once I finish signing."

Nanjirouh nodded. He then looked to the two boys, and pointed between Marui and Ryoma. "Speaking of school, which one of you is willing to transfer?"

"I'm not transferring," Ryoma said automatically.

"I'm happy at my school, thank you." Marui crossed his arms, and glared at the man.

Rika sighed. She knew her son didn't want to switch schools. Actually she was hoping Ryoma wouldn't mind transferring; it looked like she was wrong. If the boy was anything like Nanjirouh, then that meant he was too stubborn to leave. Looking to her lover, she said, "Now what are we going to do. One of them can't stay at their school."

"What do you mean?" Marui asked.

"They mean that we either move closer to your school and I transfer, or you and your mom move here and you transfer," Ryoma said.

"Exactly," Nanjirouh said.

Rinko stared at them. Sometimes her husband could be an idiot. "Or you could find a house in between and let them stay at their schools."

She stood up and started towards the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner. So take the time to discuss housing if you must."

"So neither of you is willing to transfer?" Rika asked, more towards Marui than Ryoma.

"Nope," Marui said blowing a piece of gum.

Nanjirouh didn't even need to look at Ryoma to know he wasn't leaving his school. Naturally, he would have transferred him without telling, however he noticed Ryoma enjoyed being on his tennis team. '_Especially since he's the captain'_ he thought to himself.

"Fine," Nanjirouh said. "I guess we'll be going house searching."

"When?" Rika asked.

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'm picking the house," Ryoma said to his father as he started to the kitchen. Marui was behind him.

"Why do you get to pick?" the pink haired boy asked.

"I always do," was his answer.

Marui frowned and walked by him into the kitchen. Rinko was just now setting the rest of the food down on the table. She looked at the two boys, as Marui said, "Not this time pipsqueak."

"You're short too," Ryoma said sitting in his usual spot.

"Not as short as you," Marui said sitting across from the other boy. He looked to his right as his mom sat down.

Nanjirouh sat at the head of the table. He picked up the newspaper he'd been reading earlier that morning. Rinko snatch the newspaper out his hand, causing a book to fall to the ground. Rika and Rinko looked from the book to Nanjirouh.

"DON'T READ THIS CRAP AT THE TABLE!" Rika yelled.

"I'M BURNING ALL YOUR PERVERTED BOOKS AS SOON AS WE FINISH EATING!" Rinko yelled, smacking the man across the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS BOOK!" Nanjirouh cried, as Rika tossed the book out the window.

Marui looked at Ryoma. He asked, "Do you deal with this every day?"

"You'll get use to it," Ryoma answered. Breaking his chopsticks, he said, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," Marui said, after taking the gum out his mouth and wrapping it in a napkin.

They stuffed their faces, ignoring the yells and cries of their parents.

**So how was it? Hope you liked the second chapter. Please review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sanou is a random character of mine. He's there just to be there.**

The next day Ryoma woke to Karupin jumping on his face. He opened his eyes to see nothing but fur in his face. Picking Karupin up off of him, he sat up in bed. Glaring at the Himalayan cat, he said, "It's not fun waking up to cat butt, you know."

Karupin answered with a meow, which caused Ryoma to frown. Lay the cat on the bed, the dark haired boy moved off the bed to stretch. He to a side look at his clock. It read 8:30 in the morning. "It's too early to be up' he thought. Sighing, he took himself downstairs to eat.

The moment he stepped into the kitchen, he heard a, "Good Morning."

"Morning," he mumbled back. He didn't see who had spoken due to the fact that he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Removing his hand from his face, he saw Marui sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marui answered. "Mom is busy today, so I'll be with you and your dad."

"Ah."

The pink haired boy started eating some rice that Nanako had gave him once she met him earlier. She was standing at the stove making a plate for Ryoma. He sat down as she laid the plate in front of him.

"Thanks," he muttered before eating.

Nanako smiled and went back to cooking. "I heard you and oji-san are going house searching today."

Ryoma looked up at her and nodded his head in agreement. She then turned her attention to Marui, who was almost finished with his meal. "Marui-kun, are you going with them as well."

"I am," Marui said. Smiling at her, he said, "You can call me Bunta instead. After all we'll be family in a month."

He still wasn't happy about everything that was happening, but he'd bear with it. Last night, at dinner, was the first time he'd seen his mother truly happy. He knew his parents loved each other, but they didn't interact the same way back when the twins were younger. Through the years they talked less and less, until it all just stopped. His parents only every spoke to each other when it was really important. That night, with Echizen's father, was the first time he'd seen her actually smile and laugh.

Marui sighed. '_I'll tolerate it for now_' he thought. He was ripped away from his thoughts from a light pull of his shirt. Looking to the person doing the pulling, he found Ryoma staring at him. The pink haired boy looked at him confused.

"You're thinking too much," Ryoma said. Letting his grip off Marui's shirt he went back to eating.

"Is something on your mind?" Nanako asked as she sat at the table. "If something's bothering you, feel free to talk to me or Ryoma."

Ryoma stared at her like she was crazy. Turning his eyes to Marui, he said, "She meant just her. "

Nanako pout at her cousins antics. She knew what she meant. Despite how Ryoma acts, he's very good at consoling people. Even if is through annoying them.

"I'm fine," Marui said.

He was about to ask Ryoma a question, when Nanjirouh walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face. "Good Morning Seishounens."

Ryoma huffed in annoyance, "It's too early to be hearing your voice."

Nanjirouh frowned at his son. "You are so uncute."

"Che."

"Morning sir," Marui said.

The brown haired man's frown disappeared as a smile formed on his face. Skipping towards the pinkette, he tackled the boy to the ground. "Hello my future step son."

"Idiot," Ryoma muttered, as he stood up from the table.

He was going to leave, when his father's voice stopped him. "Hurry up and get dressed. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes."

The grown man went back to practically manhandling Marui. Ryoma heard a screech leave the pink haired boys mouth, as he went back upstairs. Luckily it didn't take him long to shower and get dressed. He threw on a simple red shirt and blue jeans. Since it was warm outside he saw no point in grabbing a jacket.

"Seishounen, hurry up!" Nanjirouh yelled from downstairs.

Ryoma sighed and left the room, again, with Karupin behind him. As he came back down the stairs, he found Marui in a headlock. Apparently Nanjirouh decided to have some father son time with his son-to-be. Marui, however, did not look happy one bit.

"Echizen," Marui said, as he tried breathing with his head locked by Nanjirouh's arm. "Make him…let…go."

"You're going to kill him," was all Ryoma said. He then looked up from the spot that he was putting his shoes on, and finished with, "and then his mom will never marry you."

Letting Marui go, he let the boy fall to the ground face first. Marui glared up at the man who dropped him. "Damn old man."

As the other cursed the man, Ryoma stared at what his father was wearing. During breakfast, he hadn't notice, his father actually looked normal. He was wearing a nice white dress shirt and some black jeans. Nanjirouh noticed his son staring at his clothes. "What, surprised that your old man knows how to dress up."

"No," Ryoma said bluntly.

"Really, you are very uncute," Nanjirouh said.

He started out the house with the two boys. Before shutting the door, he yelled to Nanako, "We'll be back!"

"See you, Oji-san!" Nanako yelled back.

The time Marui spent it the car with Nanjirouh was driving him insane. He could handle Ryoma since he was mostly quiet, but the boy's father drove him insane. Nanjirouh kept singing practically every song that came on the radio. It would have been fine if the man could actually sing. Luckily he wasn't the only one who thought so. Thankfully they stopped in front of a house.

"We're here," Nanjirouh said, smiling up at the house.

Ryoma and Marui got out the car, and looked at the house. It was a two story house which Ryoma already liked. Marui was hoping for a smaller simpler house. '_I guess I can see what it's like on the inside first_' he thought.

"Nanjirouh-san, it's nice to meet you," a young man who walked out the house said as he walked over to the trio.

"Sanou," Nanjirouh said back.

Stopping in front of them, he shook Nanjirouh's hand. He looked at the two boys behind the man. "These must be your sons you talked about."

"Yep," Nanjirouh wrapped his arms around the two. "Aren't they adorable?"

Sanou gave a nervous smile to the man. Ignoring the question, he said, "Why don't I show you the inside of the house."

"Thank you," Marui said shrugging off the arm on his shoulder. He followed Sanou into the house. Ryoma trailed behind them after he kicked his father in the shin.

Rubbing his brow Ryoma thought, '_This is going to be a long day'_. He just had to remind himself to ignore his father's idiocy.

Not too far away from the house, Eiji was sitting in a café with Oishi. He was eating a strawberry shortcake while talking to his boyfriend. Oishi listened to him, but from time to time would shut the other out. Eiji notice this and felt worried.

"Oishi, are you okay, nya?" Despite what many would thing, Eiji was pretty observant.

"I'm fine," Oishi said, smiling at the other.

Eiji frowned at that. Oishi had been saying that for that past two months. Every time he would try talking with the other, he'd get shut out. Sighing in frustration, he said, "You're not okay."

Oishi noticed he didn't add the 'nya' at the end of the sentence. That meant the red head was serious. Rubbing his temple, Oishi sighed. He felt bad for what he was about to do, but knew it would hurt the other. Quickly, to get it over, he said, "I don't want to be with you anymore."

The red head boy dropped the fork that was in his hand. He wasn't expecting that. "What? Why?"

"There's someone else," Oishi told him. "I'm sorry Eiji."

He didn't get answer out of the other. Looking up from his lap, Oishi saw Eiji getting out his seat slowly. Touching Eiji's hand, he was shocked when the other jerked his hand away.

"I'm going home," the red head said, not looking at his now ex-boyfriend. He walked out the café, not even daring to look back. He walked past three stores, and then broke down crying. Taking off at a run, he ran into a nearby park, not knowing he'd bump into Hyotei's Choutarou Ootori.

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Preview of the next chapter:**

Eiji kept running, not really watching with where he was going. All he could think about was Oishi leaving him for someone else. '_Why? Why Why?_' he thought. The red head was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice the person walking in front of him.

They managed to find a house that suite them both. Ryoma however, wasn't too happy. Marui managed to pick the house before he got a chance. Looking at the small one story house, Ryoma muttered, "Stupid house."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is more about Eiji and Choutarou. **

**Warning: Shishido is very jealous**

Eiji kept running, not really watching with where he was going. All he could think about was Oishi leaving him for someone else. '_Why? Why? Why?_' he thought. The red head was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice the person walking in front of him.

Not too far up ahead, were Choutarou Ootori and Shishido Ryou. They were in the middle of their date, a simple time at the park. As the two were leaving the park, Choutarou got bumped in the side by a blur of red. Looking at his boyfriend to the blur, he saw that it was Eiji.

"Kikumaru-san?" the silver haired boy wondered, worried about the red head.

"Hm?" Shishido asked. He hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. "What about the idiot?"

Looking down at his older, but smaller boyfriend, Choutarou said, "I just saw him run by."

Shishido stopped where he was, and looked back to the area they just came from. He didn't see the red head his taller boyfriend was talking about. "Are you sure you saw him?"

"Of course I am," the taller of the two said. Softening his voice he told Shishido, "It looked like he was crying."

The brunette didn't know what to say to his boyfriend. The way Choutarou sound, as he spoke of the small red head, was soft. '_Which he never sounds like when he talks to me'_ Shishido thought. At that moment, he wanted to hit himself. Despite how serious the silver haired boy is when playing tennis, he was actually a very sweet person.

"You think we should go check on him," Choutarou asked.

'_No!_' Shishido's inner voice yelled. He really didn't care for the so-called crying boy. They were in the middle of their date, and the brunette did not want some red haired boy to ruin. Obviously, he didn't say this to Choutarou. Giving the taller boy a forced smile, Shishido said, "Sure."

Smiling at his boyfriend, Ootori kissed the brunettes cheek. "Maybe if we separate, we can find him easier."

Before Shishido could get a word in, the silverette ran off. '_Stupid hyper-active freak'_ the small boy thought, as he gritted his teeth. Taking a deep breath, he started looking for the red haired. Walking further into the park, he muttered, "Kikumaru Eiji…I'll kill you for ruining my date."

Marui and Ryoma spent four whole hours looking at houses. The first house, despite its big size, was horrible on the inside. There were so many cracks in the walls and ripped off doors, it practically screamed 'too-much-work'. The second house was the complete opposite of the first. It was torn up on the outside, while the inside looked fine. Marui loved the house, but Ryoma hated it.

"Not enough rooms," Ryoma told Marui.

The pinkette glowered at the younger boy, "What do you mean 'not enough rooms' there's four rooms total. There's one for you, one for me, one for our parents, and a guest room."

Ryoma stared at him and said, "Karupin needs a room too."

Marui raised an eyebrow, "What does the cat need a room for?"

"Play room," was all the greenette said.

The pink haired boy shook his head at his soon-to-be-brother. '_He wants a damn room for his cat_?' he wondered. Walking away from the smaller boy, he kept looking at the rest of the house.

From time to time Nanjirouh would put his two cents in, but the two boys just ignored most of them. The only one they took to consideration was having a backyard big enough to build a tennis court. After a while of searching, they managed to find a house that suite them both. Ryoma however, wasn't too happy. Marui managed to pick the house before he got a chance.

Looking at the small one story house, Ryoma muttered, "Stupid house."

The house wasn't a one story like Marui wanted, but out of all the six houses they looked at, it was the one he fell in love with. The place wasn't too big, or too small. It had five rooms; a master bedroom, two medium size bedrooms, and a small guest room. (He refused to get a sixth room just for Karupin. Poor kitty. T_T) There was a kitchen, a dining room, and a nice big living room to spend time with family. Marui was so happy with the house, that he didn't care that it cost $24,000.

"Nanjirouh-san is paying for it anyways," he told Ryoma, who was looking at the 'for sale' sign.

Choutarou spent almost 15 minutes running around the park trying to find Eiji. Once he did, he found the red head leaning against a tree with his arms over his eyes. The younger boy slowly walked over to his elder, hoping not to scare him

"Kikumaru-san," the silverette said softly.

Uncovering his eyes, the red head looked up at the sound of the voice. Choutarou gasped when he saw that the usually cheerful boy had tears in his eyes.

The smaller boy frowned at the gasp. He knew he probably didn't look too good. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his hair had leaves tangled in the red strands. Staring at the taller boy, he gave him a forced smile. He didn't want the other to know he was upset, even though his face and hair said otherwise.

"Choutarou-kun," Eiji said, "How are you?"

Moving to sit by the red head, Choutarou told him, "I'm fine, but you don't look too well. Did something happen?"

Naturally he wouldn't be so blunt, but seeing his senior crying upset his heart. He just wasn't use to seeing the small boy without a smile on his face. Right now, his eyes looked dull. Choutarou had to lean back when he realized he was staring at Eiji's face up close.

Eiji noticing the silverette's closeness blushed. It was rare for the taller boy to get close and personal. '_Not that I mind'_ Eiji thought. Shaking his head out of his thoughts the red head realized that he had been asked a question.

"Nothing's wrong, nya!" he blurted out, making the other jump in shock.

Choutarou tilted his head and looked directly into Eiji's eyes. At that moment, it didn't seem to be the smartest thing to do. He was originally looking at him to see if the red head was actually lying, but it turned into something else. Choutarou knew Eiji had green eyes, but he never knew they were so bright that they rivaled spring leaves. Noticing what he'd been thinking, the silverette looked away, towards a group of children playing tag. 'This isn't good' he thought. _'I shouldn't be thinking like this with anyone but Shishido-san_'.

"Um…Choutarou-kun…Choutarou…Chou-tan," Eiji said, called the silver haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Ootori answered.

Once he got an answer from the taller boy, Kikumaru's stomach growled. He blushed at the curious look Choutarou gave his stomach.

"Hungry?" the silverette asked.

"Un, a little bit," Eiji told him, as he put his hand on his stomach.

Smiling down at the smaller boy, Choutarou grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground. "Let's go fill you up then."

At the sound of food, Eiji's eyes lit up. '_It's been a while since I ate'_ the red head thought. '_Last time I ate anything was with Oishi'_. The thought of his ex upset him, which made his eyes go dull again.

Choutarou noticed that the red haired boys' eyes went back to being empty. 'I hope some food will cheer him up' he thought with a little hope. He held the smaller of the two's hand as they walked out the park. Not looking back, the silverette frowned. 'Shishido-san won't be happy when he sees me'.

Shishido was still looking around the park for the red head. He frowned in annoyance. 'Where is he' he thought. Then out loud, he said, "Once I find that red haired bouncing rabbit, I can go back to my date with Ootori."

An old lady that was nearby heard what he said. She frowned at the boy with distaste. '_Teenagers these days are so rude to one another'_ she thought. _'Maybe I should tell him, the 'bunny' left out not too long ago_'. Looking back at the brunette, she noticed that he was now kicking a tree and screaming angrily.

"Never mind," she muttered as she shook her head at the mad boy.

**The old woman is an OC I threw in the story. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

"This is stupid," Ryoma muttered as soon as the stepped back in the house.

"Stop being grumpy," Marui said. "You're only upset because your stupid cat didn't get a room."

The dark haired boy turned to the other with a frown. To Marui, it looked more like a pout. "Karupin isn't stupid."

He turned back around and thumped up the stairs. The pinkette watched the smaller boy leave, before going into the living room. He turned on the TV to see what was on, and stop on the food channel. They were making homemade cookies. '_So delicious_' Marui thought hungrily.

"Oi Seishounen," Nanjirouh said poking his head in the living room. He had a grin on his face, which meant he wanted something.

Marui sighed at the elder man. "Yes."

"Nanako-chan left for school," he said it as if the pinkette was supposed to understand.

"So? What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Go get us some lunch," was all Nanjirouh said, before walking off.

Before Marui muttered 'hell no', the brunette poked his head back in the room. "And take little seishounen with you."

Glaring at the man, he said, "Why don't you go get food if you're so hungry?"

"I'm busy," Nanjirouh said.

The brunette left, leaving Marui with no choice but to do as he said. '_Stupid oyaji_' he thought as he got up off the couch. Going upstairs to Ryoma's room, he knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Oi Echizen," Marui said, poking his head in the room. Looking at the bed, he found Ryoma sleeping peacefully. '_Cute_' the pinkette thought as he stared at the younger boy. Closing the door, he decided to let the other sleep. He went downstairs and slid his shoes back on. '_I wonder what they have to eat around here'_.

When he stepped out, he felt a light breeze hit his face. He smiled and slipped a piece of gum in his mouth. "It's a good day for a walk."

The pinkette spent some time roaming the area, looking in almost every store. While searching around he came to a tennis store. 'Mine as well get some grip tape while I'm here'. Unknown to him, Momoshiro and Kaidou were also there.

The two Seigaku boys were fighting over a pair of shoes that were on sale. They hadn't noticed Marui practically walking by them. Though they didn't see him Inui, who had been looking for a new racket, had seen him.

"Chance of seeing a Rikkaidai member today? 5 percent," Inui muttered as he wrote in his notebook. "Chance of it being Marui Bunta? 1 percent."

Marui looked up at the sound of his name. He found Inui staring at him. The stare made him feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. That freaked him out.

"C-Can I help you?" he asked Inui as he slowly walked backwards.

"Oi!" a voice called from behind him. Before he could turn to see who it was, an arm was wrapped around his neck. Luckily for him, the person bent forward giving him a view of their face. It was Momoshiro. The dark haired boy grinned at him. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone from Rikkaidai here."

"Pssh, baka Peach butt," Kaidou said as he walked so that he was standing next to Inui.

"Shut up Mamushi!" Momoshiro yelled in Marui's ear, making him flinch.

Kaidou glared at Momoshiro, causing another argument between the two. Marui was starting to get a headache from all the yelling.

"Break it up you two," another voice said. The two became quiet as they saw Oishi coming in the store with Tezuka and Fuji behind him.

'_What is this? A class reunion?_' Marui thought. He ducked out of Momoshiro's arm to get away. _'I should've ignored the store and just got lunch_'. Marui managed to get to the door, before a hand gripped his shoulder. Looking up at the face the hand was attached to, he found Fuji smiling at him.

"Hi Fuji," Marui said with a strained smile. "How are you?"

In his head, the pinkette was screaming bloody murder. Fuji was a friend of Yukimura's, and if his captain found out he was here going to get questioned.

"I'm fine," Fuji answered. He still had that creepy smile on his face. '_Not even Yukimura-san looks this creepy_.' "How's Yukimura? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's fine."

At that moment, Oishi notice Marui. He looked around, expecting to see Kirihara or Jackal, but he saw neither. 'So he's by himself. That's strange' Oishi thought. Walking over to Fuji and Marui, he gave the pink haired boy a friendly smile.

"How are you today, Marui," he asked.

Seeing Oishi made Marui feel a little more comfortable. The boy with the shaved head was probably my far one of the more normal players. That was only if you counted Kawamura when not hyped up for a match.

Smiling at the other, Marui said, "I'm fine. I hadn't expected to see everyone from Seigaku here."

"Hahaha!" Momoshiro laughed as he came over to them. He had finally noticed that the pinkette wasn't in his grip anymore. "You're forgetting Kawamura and Echizen. They aren't here."

'_Obviously_' Marui thought. He then noticed it was starting to get dark, which meant he'd been out longer than he was supposed to be. '_Crap_'. "Sorry for leaving like this, but I really have to go."

"Huh?" the group said in unison, except Tezuka.

Marui rushed out the store, not looking back at the group. They all looked between themselves, unsure of what to think. That was when Momoshiro spoke up, "That was weird."

Eiji was having so much fun with Choutarou; he forgot why he was depressed in the first place. They had gone to a nice simple seafood restaurant. They spent most of the time there, just talking and having a good time.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Choutarou said, giving Eiji a soft smile.

The red head gave out a bellowed laugh, and then lowered it when they started getting looks. "Well, you're very fun to talk to."

They stared at each other, not paying attention to what people around them were saying.

"Such a cute couple," an elder woman said to her husband. The elder man nodded in agreement.

A couple of girls were talking softly and giggling at the two.

"I wish my boyfriend took me out to dinner," a blonde girl said.

"At least you got a boyfriend?" a brunette answered.

Back at Choutarou and Eiji's table the two were getting ready to leave. '_I'm not ready to separate from Chou-tan yet_' Eiji thought. He was having too much fun with the other.

"Are you ready?" Choutarou asked standing up from his seat.

He held his hand out for the red head to take. Gripping the silver haired boys' hand, Eiji let him pull him out the chair. When Choutarou pulled the smaller boy up, Eiji slipped and landed on his chest, which caused his face to turn bright red.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine," Eiji answered. He also had a blush on his face; however, it was a lot deeper than the other's.

'I never knew he was so muscular' Eiji thought. In a way he was slightly jealous. Despite him being older than Choutarou, he was tiny and scrawny. 'That's sad'. He did however love the taller boy's body, even though he wouldn't say it out loud.

Eiji moved away from the other, giving the bigger boy some space. Despite the 15 inch gap between the two of them, they held each other's hand. If Choutarou had a choice, he wouldn't have let go of the tiny warm hand. Their fingers were intertwined together, as he walked the red head home. The whole walk there, they made small talk.

"So…what are you doing tomorrow?" Eiji asked, gripping Choutarou's hand.

Looking down at the older boy, he said, "I have piano practice."

"Piano?"

"Yep," the silver haired boy said.

"How long have you been playing?" the red head asked curiously.

"Since I was old enough to practically walk," Choutarou said. "My parents wanted me to become a famous musician, so since then, I've always had music lessons."

Eiji frowned at that. "Didn't you have any free time to just be a kid?"

Choutarou had to think about it for a moment. '_Tennis was the only thing they let me do on my own_' he thought. "Other than tennis? No, not really."

Turning toward the taller boy, Eiji looked up at him. The silverette looked down at the other.

"What's wrong?" Choutarou asked at the read head.

A smile formed on Eiji's face, "I've decided nya! I'm going to give you a childhood."

Smiling at the other, Choutarou asked, "How do you expect to do that?"

"You'll see," Eiji said gripping the silverette's arm and tugging him along.

'I can't wait to see what you come up with' Choutarou thought.

Marui raced back to the Echizen's house, with a plastic bag in his hand. The moment he stepped through the door, Nanjirouh yelled, "Where were you?"

Glaring at the brunette, Marui said, "I was out getting you food."

"Oh?" Nanjirouh asked. He was picking his teeth with a toothpick. "I already ate. It seems Nanako-chan had some leftovers in the refrigerator for us."

The red head looked at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_The bastard made me get food when there was leftovers_' he thought. Marui sighed as Ryoma came downstairs yawning. The dark haired boy looked at the bag of food.

"Is there any in there for me?" Ryoma asked.

Marui looked at him. "You didn't eat?"

"No." Ryoma didn't know why the other was asking. He was just hungry after waking up with a growling stomach. "So, is there?"

Giving the smaller boy a small smile, he said, "Yeah there is."

They went into the kitchen and Marui opened the bag. Ryoma practically drooled at the smell of burgers. Marui handed Ryoma two burger's, one of them being Nanjirouh's, while he pulled one out for himself. He sat down the fries and split the third, so that they were equal.

"Arigatou," Ryoma said as he sat down at the table.

"No problem." Marui sat down in front of his food. "I didn't know what to get you to drink, so I left it alone. If figured you might just want grape ponta like usual so stopped at the park and got you a can."

He handed Ryoma the can of grape ponta. Ryoma stared wide eyed at the pink haired boy. Looking away with a light blush, he said, "I'm surprised you remembered."

Marui smiled at the smaller boy. In return he got a blushed face and smirk. '_Cute_'.


	7. Chapter 7

"Echizen. Echizen," Marui nudged the green haired boy. "Oi, Ryoma! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Ryoma sat up in bed. There, sitting on his lap, was Marui. The pink haired boy was holding a bitten chocolate covered donut in his right hand. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Shaking his hand, Marui said, "That doesn't matter right now. Get up."

Muttering to himself, Ryoma moved to the edge of the bed and stretched. '_I want to sleep_' he thought to himself. He was still tired from last night. After they finished dinner, the two stayed up all night playing video games until they passed out.

"Hurry up!" the pink haired boy said as he got off the bed. "We're going out."

Ryoma looked at him curiously. "Out where?"

Is only answer was a grin. He glared at the taller boy. '_Annoying pink haired short people_.' Getting up he threw on whatever he could find lying around. Turning toward the other with his arms wide open he asked, "Is this okay?"

"It looks fine," Marui told him. He took a bite out of his donut. "Though, you might want to bring a coat though."

"Why?"

"Where we're going is going to be chili."

Ryoma didn't know what place could be cold when it's hot outside, but he figured they'd mostly likely be indoors. Grabbing a simple white coat out his closet, he followed the other out his room. They went downstairs, to hear Nanjirouh yell, "Rika, not my magazine!

"You're moms here?" Ryoma asked Marui.

"Yeah. She wanted to spend some time with your dad," Marui said. "I really don't know what she sees in him. Oh! By the way, there are donuts in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thanks."

Marui brushed his hand to the side as if to say, 'No problem'. Ryoma went in the kitchen, ignoring his father's antics, and snatched up a donut with grape jam inside. Rika noticed him, and smiled.

"How are you doing this morning, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered back. He took a moment to look at Nanjirouh, who had a grip on the magazine in Rika's hand. He had tears falling down his eyes. 'Pathetic oyaji.'

"I see you're spending some time with Bunta," Rika said, yanking on the magazine in her hand. "That's good to know."

He left the kitchen, blocking his dads cries out. Slipping his shoes on, he followed the red head out the door. The walked a to the train station, making small talk, while eating their donuts.

"So, where are we going?" Ryoma asked. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he truthfully didn't mind spending time with the other boy.

The pinkette also felt the same, and just like Ryoma wasn't going to be open about it. He already had younger brothers, but he never really spent much time with them. They had different likes from what he liked. Tetsuya and Kazuma preferred soccer to his tennis, and they didn't care much for sweets like he did. While he was more outgoing and open, they were quiet and kept to themselves.

"Have you ever skied before?" Marui asked the other, ignoring the question by asking a question.

"Skied?" Ryoma's eyes were wide. '_We're going skiing_?' he thought. He'd only ever saw people do it on TV.

"Ah. We're going to an indoor ski resort," the pink haired boy finally said. "They're having free skiing lessons, so I figured why not try it. What do you say?"

"Do you even know how to ski?" the smaller boy asked, pulling his Fila hat down over his eyes.

"No. You never answered my question," Marui said.

"What question?"

"Have you ever skied before?"

Ryoma wasn't going to tell him 'no'. He just answered with, "Mada mada dane, Marui-senpai."

'_Brat_' Marui thought. He could tell by Ryoma's answer that he never skied in his life. He smirked at the other. '_At least we're learning together_.'

…

"Yukimura-buchou, where are we going," Kirihara Akaya asked.

He was walking with his captain and vice-captain in a park. Yukimura ignored the younger boy. At the moment, he was thinking about Marui, who he hadn't seen all day. '_He was acting strange yesterday, and now he didn't show up for practice today_' he thought.

"Yukimura," a deep voice called his name. It was Sanada who spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Hm." the blue haired teen answered, not really paying attention.

"It's about Marui, isn't it?" Sanada asked.

Hearing the pink haired boys name shook Yukimura out of his thoughts. "Ah."

"Marui-sempai?" Kirihara asked curiously. He forgot all about his original question. '_Why are they talking about him_?'

"He didn't show up today, and he left in the middle of practice yesterday," Yukimura said worriedly. "It's not like him."

"Maybe something happened at home," Kirihara butted in.

The two high schoolers looked at him. Yukimura felt bad for a second. He forgot the other was there with them. Sanada wanted to hit the boy upside the head for interrupting the conversation. The navy haired boy, though, did not mind. Actually, he never thought that Marui's action might be due to family issues.

Curiously, he asked Akaya, "What do you think might have happened?"

The dark haired boy was surprised by the question. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not too sure. It could be anything, my guess, probably parent problems."

'_That does sound the most likely to happen_' Yukimura. Sanada saw his captains' expression and frowned. '_He can't actually believe that, can he_?'

"It'd probably be best to just ask him," Sanada said.

"Or we can follow him," Kirihara said with a grin. He was pointing at two figures walking on the sidewalk near the park.

Looking to where the dark haired boy was pointing, they saw Marui and Ryoma walking side by side. '_Echizen_' Sanada thought. '_What is he doing with Marui_?' He wasn't the only one curious about the two.

"What are they doing together?" Kirihara said. He almost yelled it, but decided against it.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Yukimura said. "Let's follow them."

"Huh?" the third year asked.

Gripping both boys wrist, Yukimura pulled them along the walk way towards the two boys. He made sure they were close enough to hear what was being said, but far enough so that they could be seen.

"We should try snowboarding too," they heard Ryoma say.

He was looking down at a piece of paper that was in his left hand. In his other hand was a can of ponta.

"Why snowboarding? It seems harder," Marui said. He was also looking at the paper.

"Just curious," Marui said.

He snatched the can out of Ryoma's hand and took a sip. Ryoma glared up at him, "That was my ponta."

"That's for sure," the pinkette made a disgusted face at the drink as he handed it back to the other. "It tastes bitter."

"Buchou, you don't think they're dating, do you?" Kirihara asked.

For some reason, he felt uncomfortable watching the two together. His chest hurt when he saw Marui take a sip of Ryoma's ponta. '_An indirect kiss? No, he was just curious about what it tasted like_' he thought.

"They're moving," Yukimura said as he watched the two walk across the street. They were heading to the Ski Resort that had just been built a month ago. The place was very popular for friends and couples. "So that's where they're going."

Following the two boys inside, they were immediately hit with cold air. 'Cold' Kirihara thought as he wrapped his arms around himself. 'Next time I'm bringing a coat. That is, if I ever decide to come back'.

"Excuse me?" a woman in an orange coat asked. She had a tag on the coat that said 'Seira'. "Are you three here for the free skiing lessons?"

The three boys froze. Skiing lessons? They didn't know what to say. Coughing in his hand, Sanada said, "Yes we are."

Seira smiled, "Good. Well, you'll need coats for the lessons." She waved her hand for them to follow. "Most new students forget to bring coats, so we have some in case of emergency."

She showed them to a room filled with different sized coats. They had sizes for children up to adults. "You can pick any one that fits you. Coats for teens and above are ten dollar, 12 and below five dollars."

'We have to pay?' Kirihara thought. He didn't have any money on him. Yukimura noticed the younger boys' distress. Giving Seira money for the coats, he said, "It's alright Akaya-kun, I got you."

Kirihara's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Thank you Yukimura-buchou."

Sanada picked out his coat and paid Seira as well.

"Let's go," the vice-captain said.

"That's so like you, Genichiro," Yukimura said.

"Seiichi," Sanada looked down at the other.

Not paying any attention to the three, Seira said, "The lessons are this way."

…

The lessons had already started and Marui and Ryoma had to admit, they were having fun. There were five people in their group, counting themselves. Their coach, Megumi, that they got put with was carefree and laid back. She let them try on their own, and if any one needed help then she'd help.

Marui and Ryoma though, didn't really care. At first, they actually did try to learn but then gave up. Took off one of the skis and decided to try snowboarding, which he sucked at. Marui laughed at the smaller boy when he fell face first into the snow.

"Are you two even trying?" their couch, asked. She'd been watching them out of everyone. They weren't bad per say, but they gave up pretty easily.

"Not really," Marui said. He was sitting off to the side, watching Ryoma try to steady himself as he came down the hill.

"Use your arms!" he yelled at the other.

"Shut up!" Ryoma yelled back. Getting distracted by the pink haired boy caused him to turn and crash into someone else.

"Oops," Marui muttered. He hadn't meant to mess the other boy up. Getting up from his spot, he ran over to Ryoma to help him up.

'Cute kids' Megumi thought, as she watched to two yell at each other. The pink haired boy sighed and held his hand out to the small boy. Gripping the taller boys' hand, Ryoma pulled him down into the snow. He burst out laughing when he saw Marui's reaction.

"You're such a brat," Marui said.

…..

Unknown to the two Yukimura, Sanada, and Kirihara were watching their actions towards one another. '_There's no doubt about it_' Yukimura thought. '_They are dating_.' Kirihara felt like his heart was breaking in two.

"We should probably go home now," Sanada said.

"Ah," Yukimura said. "We can interrogate Marui tomorrow."

Kirihara just ignored them. '_Stupid sensei_.' He didn't know why he was mad, but he did know he wasn't happy with the self-proclaimed tensai.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you left me yesterday," Shishido said to Choutarou, the next day.

"Gomenasai," the silver haired boy said to his boyfriend. He felt guilty for leaving the other, but he couldn't help but think that yesterday was probably the most fun he'd had in years.

Shishido raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, "What did you do after we separated?"

'_There's no point in lying_' Choutarou thought. "I managed to find Kikumaru-san. He was crying so I took him out to eat to cheer him up."

The brown haired boy frowned. He wanted to say something, but kept silent instead. Inside his head, he was cursing the red haired boy. '_That bastard's trying to steal Choutarou from _me'. His fist tightened at the thought.

"Oi heathens, Ore-sama told you to get back to practice," Atobe yelled.

"Right, buchou," Choutarou said. He ran off to start on his laps.

Shishido glared at Atobe, but followed behind his boyfriend. He wasn't happy that the violet haired captain cut-off their conversation. '_I'll talk to him after practice then_.' However, he never got the chance. As soon as practice was over, Choutarou ran off as if you had somewhere important to be.

"Shishido!" Gakuto called out to him. "Where's Ootori going?"

"Ah, he did run off pretty fast," Oshitari said as he pushed his glasses onto his nose.

"I don't know," the brunette said. "He probably went to the music room."

While they were talking, they hadn't notice that the rest of the team were listening to their conversation. Especially Atobe Keigo. '_I think it's more than that_', Hyotei's captain thought.

"I but he's seeing someone," Gakuto said with a grin on his face.

'_Seeing someone_?' Shishido thought. Then he remembered Eiji. 'He better not be going to see him.' Just the idea of the two together set him on edge.

"That's not funny," his Oshitari tells his red haired partner. Though, he wouldn't deny that it could be a possibility.

"We'll never know if we don't follow him, ah Kabaji," Atobe said, as he walked over to the group with the giant player behind him.

"Usu," Kabaji agreed.

"You mean spy on him," Oshitari pointed out.

As much as Shishido didn't like the idea, he wasn't fully against it either. '_If I follow him, then I'll know the truth_' he thought.

"Shall we?" Atobe asked the brown haired boy. To the brunette, it sounded as if he really didn't have a say.

"I- I guess so, Shishido stuttered.

"Good! Let's go," Atobe yelled. Turning towards Hiyoshi, who was still practicing, he said, "Hiyoshi! You're in charge."

He then pointed at Kabaji and said, "Go get Jirou. Ore-sama is taking him with us."

Shishido couldn't help but think, '_This is going to end badly_.'

…..

Marui came to practice tired. He had so much fun yesterday at the Ski Resort with Ryoma. The pinkette couldn't help but smile, as he remembered the sound of the younger boy's laughter. It was the first time he'd seen Echizen laugh, other than the time at the National tournament.

'_We shouldn't have stayed up watching movies last night_' he thought. His head was killing him. Not only did they stay up all night, but they had the music blasting from the radio. He had turned it on just to hear what was on the radio, and then heard one of his favorite songs. So happy to hear it, he had grabbed Ryoma by the wrist so that he could dance with him.

That had been a bad idea. Despite how good the younger boy was at tennis, he couldn't dance to save his life. That night, Marui tried to teach the other, but he kept getting injured. Ryoma kept accidently stepping on his foot. '_Which still hurts'_ Marui couldn't help but think.

"Marui sempai," Kirihara yelled as soon as he saw they pink haired boy.

Looking up at the dark haired boy, Bunta gave him a smile. "Akaya-chan."

Kirihara glared at him. He hated being called by, what he deemed, that 'ridiculous nickname'.

"You finally made it, puri," Niou said. Beside him was his doubles partner, Yagyuu. The purple haired boy's arm was being gripped by Niou.

"Ah," Marui said. He started walking with them to the courts.

Behind the pinkette, Kirihara was frowning at him. '_He doesn't seem to be acting weird_' he thought. The dark haired boy really wanted to ask about yesterday, but then Marui would know he'd been spying on him.

Marui blew some gum, as he walked over to his partner Jackal. The dark skinned boy was leaning over, tying his shoe laces.

"Marui," he said, looking down at the pink haired boy.

"Jackal, how's your mom doing?"

"She's doing better."

Lately Jackal's mom had been in the hospital, due to cancer. Last time Marui had seen her; she was weak and had back problems. 'It's good to know' he thought. He wished for Mrs. Kuwahara's recovery.

"Everyone, to the courts!" they heard Sanada yell. The cap wearing vice-captain was standing next to Yukimura with a stern face. Once everyone gathered, he started telling them what their schedule was for the day. "Today we're going to do 30 laps around the court and then we'll have practice matches."

'_Ugh laps_' Marui thought. He was slow enough on his own, but now with a banged up foot, he was going to be slower. '_Just great_.'

…

Ryoma was surprised when he found himself lying on the floor of his bedroom. 'How did I get down here?' he wondered. Sitting up, he ran his hand through his hair. He then felt a something furry rub across his arm. Looking down, he found Karupin staring up at him.

"Not now, Karupin," He said as he got up and rushed to put his tennis uniform on. "I'm late, so I'll play with you when I get home."

Karupin just watched him run out the room with his head tilted to the side in confusion. Ryoma ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good to see your awake, seishounen," Nanjirouh said.

"Mada Mada," Ryoma said, as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. He ran back out the kitchen and slid his shoes on.

"He's such a brat," Nanjirouh muttered.

Nanako giggled at her uncle and cousins interactions. 'They can be so silly sometimes' she thought. Hearing the front door close, she remembered that she hadn't given Ryoma his lunch. Again. She sighed and muttered, "Some things never change."

"Huh?" the brown haired man asked, not really paying attention to what she had said.

"It's nothing Oji-san," Nanako told him. As she turned around, she saw the magazine he was looking at behind his newspaper. Grabbing Ryoma's bento, she said, "Oji-san, go take Ryoma his lunch, or I'll have oba-san take your magazines away."

Hearing that, Nanjirouh stood up quickly and grabbed Ryoma's bento. He ran out the house think 'Not my magazines.'


	9. Chapter 9

Yukimura watched Marui the whole time during practice. He wanted to see if the pinkette was showing any signs of 'love'. Marui, however, showed no signs of being in love. The pink haired boy just acted like he usually did. '_Maybe I should just go up and ask_', Yukimura thought.

"Marui-kun," Yukimura said as he walked over to the boy.

Looking up at his captain, Marui asked, "What is it buchou?"

The blue haired captain was about to ask him about the other day, when Kirihara cut him off, "We saw you with Echizen yesterday. What were you two doing together?"

Marui had been shocked by the question. '_They were there yesterday? That can't be good'_ he thought. '_Knowing Kirihara, he probably jumped to conclusions_.' The pinkette knew he was right, because there was hardly a time when the wavy haired boy didn't jump to conclusions.

"We're two you on a date?" the dark haired boy asked, pretty much answering his thoughts.

Blowing a piece of gum, Marui grinned at the younger boy, "Wouldn't you like to know."

That made Akaya mad, and he knew it. Ever since the training camp before the nationals, Kirihara had fallen for Ryoma. Marui had known this because every time Kirihara saw the smaller boy, he'd blush, then look away as if he hadn't just been staring at Ryoma. '_It's a shame he doesn't realize it yet_.'

"Enough chit chat!" Sanada yelled at them. "Marui, Kirihara, forty laps around the court!"

They both groaned. 'More laps' they thought. Practice was almost over, and they had to do twice as more laps than usual. '_I need to make this quick_' Marui thought. '_We're supposed to be packing up for the move_.'

He, Ryoma, and their parents were getting ready to move into their new house. He had to be finished packing by the end of the week, but he hadn't even started on his room. Hurrying up his last laps, he walked to the locker room and changed. He waved at Jackal as he ran out the school, breathing heavily.

….

Eiji had been in a daze since he got to practice. He was so out of it, that he hadn't even hugged his 'Ochibi' when he got in late.

"Kikumaru-senpai's been acting strange, "Ryoma said to Momo, whom he was getting ready to have a match with.

"Hm?" Momo asked. He looked over to where Kikumaru was stretching.

The red head had been pretty quiet the whole time, not saying many words. What made things strange, was that he had completely ignored Oishi all together. Every time his doubles partner either walked over to him or tried to talk to him, he'd either walk away or just tone him out.

"He has been a bit weird, I guess," Momoshiro said. "But then again, he's always been weird."

Ryoma didn't say anything to that. It was true, Eiji was a bit on the weird side, but he was never this bad. Pulling out a tennis ball, he got ready to serve. He'd find out what was going on with his sempai eventually.

"Saa, maybe he's in love," Fuji said with a smile, as he stared at his friend and classmate.

"Possibility he's in love, 80%," Inui said. "Data."

Fuji turned to Oishi, who had been standing ten feet away from him. "Do you know why he's like this?"

Oishi kept staring at his ex, "A little."

He saw no point in lying to Fuji, the brunette would have found out eventually. Oishi knew that Eiji was ignoring him due to the breakup, but he had no idea why the other was acting as if he was in love. '_He couldn't be_', Oishi thought. '_Unless…He couldn't have possibly met someone so soon after our breakup, could he?_' He didn't want to believe that in such a short amount of time, Eiji fell for someone else. '_It's just not possible_.'

"A little?" Fuji asked curiously. He couldn't help but be suspicious about that. "Did something happen between you two?"

Closing his eyes, Oishi told him, "I broke up with him two days ago."

That got every, but Tezuka's attention. The stoic captain was in a meeting with their coach, Ryuzaki. Momo got hit in the head with the tennis ball Ryoma had served, when he paused before hitting it. Kaidou had stopped running around the court. Inui was writing quickly in his notebook. "Data."

Getting off the ground, Momo ran over to where Oishi was stand and gripped the gate. The sudden movement caused Oishi to back up in shock. "Why did you break up with Eiji-sempai?!"

"It is a shock to know that you were the one doing the breaking up," Fuji said. His eyes opened, revealing two pairs of pretty blue eyes. "I would have thought Eiji would be the one doing it."

"Why do you say that?" Oishi asked.

"Oishi-senpai seems more committed," Ryoma had said. It wasn't that he thought Kikumaru wasn't serious about the relationship, but rather, it was the fact that he didn't seem like the type that was ready to settle down. After all, they were still in High School.

(Eiji)

On the other side of the court Kikumaru was quietly listening to the conversation. He knew everyone was worried about him, but not to the point that they would gang up on Oishi to get answers. '_Even O'chibi is worried_' he thought. Eiji would have went over to them to stop their 'interrogation' but decided against. Kikumaru kind of felt liked Oishi deserved.

"I'm a horrible person," he thought.

In the back of his, he could hear Choutarou's soft voice tell him, 'You're not a horrible person, Kikumaru-sempai. You're one of the nicest people I know.' Just the thought of the taller boy, made him blush. The mini chibi inside his head was screaming in pure excitement. '_That's right_,' Eiji thought. '_I'm supposed to be meeting him after practice_.

A smile formed on his face. '_I can't wait_.' Getting up from his spot on the ground, he looked over to where the others were still standing.

"O'chibi, play with me!" he yelled to Ryoma who had noticed the red head running over to the court gate.

(Ryoma)

'His attitude changed' he thought as he left out the court. He had won by default against Momo anyways. "Kikumaru-senpai."

Eiji smiled at his kouhei, as he glomped the tiny boy. Ryoma grunted in annoyance, but he was actually happy to have the other back to normal. Though, he felt that Kikumaru would still ignore Oishi.

They went to the third court, where they had a simple practice match. It took a while, since Eiji kept rallying, but in the end Ryoma won 6-4.

"That was pretty fun," Kikumaru said as he swung his racket onto his shoulder. "Don't you think so?"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Regulars, twenty laps. Freshmen, pick up balls," they heard Tezuka yell.

The two boys jumped. They hadn't even seen known the brown haired captain was there.

"Tezuka can be so scary, huh O'chibi?" Eiji said with a smile, as they left the court to start their laps.

"Usiu," Ryoma replied.

They had started their laps, when they heard Inui say, "Last one to finish gets a taste of my new drink."

Everyone but Fuji cringed in disgust. The tensai just smiled and said, "That looks delicious."

'There's no way I'm drinking that' Ryoma thought as he sped up. Eiji was right beside. He didn't want to drink it, nor have Choutarou smell it on him.

**I didn't know what to come up with for a name for Inui's juice, so I left if blank. I hope you liked it though.**


	10. Chapter 10

Practice had finally ended, and Eiji was excited. He was running to the street tennis courts, where he was to meet Choutarou. Running as fast possible, he managed to make it on time. Sitting on one of the benches, was Ootori, who was drinking some orange soda. He looked up at the sound of the red heads footsteps, and smiled.

"You made it," Choutarou said, standing up from the bench.

Eiji laughed and scratched the bad of his head. "Yeah, I did."

"I'm glad." The taller boy picked up a can that was sitting on the bench. He handed it to Kikumaru, as he walked over to the other. "I got you some water. I figured you'd be tired after practice."

"Thanks, nya," Eiji said as he took the can. He looked up at the taller boy. "Have you been waiting for long?"

"No." Choutarou smiled down at him.

Kikumaru smiled back as he opened his water bottle. He took the time to stare at the other boy. It was his first time actually looking at the younger boy. Last time, when they were at dinner, he was too busy looking at the taller boy's chest. Remembering back on it made the red head blush. '_Stop thinking naughty thoughts, nya_.'

"So where are we going?" Choutarou asked. He'd been curious, since the other night, after he took the smaller boy home. They had exchanged cell phone numbers, and Eiji said he'd text him and let him know when they'd start his 'new life'.

"It's a surprise," Kikumaru said with a smile on his face. Grabbing the taller boy's hand, he pulled him away from the courts. Ootori had, luckily already had his school bag hanging over his shoulder, or he would have ended up forgetting it.

They walked hand in hand to Eiji's destination, unknown that Atobe and co. was following them.

'_I KNEW IT! THAT LITTLE RED HAIRED FAIRY IS TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!_' Shishido's inner chibi yelled in anger. '_AND THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!_' The short brown haired boy was in distress. He was already feeling down, until Gakuto opened his mouth.

"Oh wow. He is cheating on you," the bob haired boy said, as he burst out laughing. "…and for Seigaku's Kikumaru.

Shishido glared at him. "That's not funny."

Atobe ignored their fighting, and kept his eyes on the two oblivious boys. He was watching the way they were interacting with each other. The two were talking amongst themselves and laughing as if they were the best of friends. Though Atobe noticed, that despite the fact that they were holding hands, there was a good amount of space between them. 'Enough not to be intimate,' he thought.

They were leaving his view, meaning they had to move. Not looking back at the others, who were now fighting, he said, "They're moving. Let's go."

Gakuto mumbled in aggravation as he rubbed his head. Shishido had managed to get a good grip on his hair, nearly pulling it out. 'What is he? A girl?' he thought as he followed the others. He couldn't help but think, 'No wonder Ootori's with the red head; Shishido's crazy.'

"Bunta, honey! Can you bring my purse downstairs for me?" Rika had yelled from downstairs.

Marui was upstairs, with Ryoma, putting his things in boxes. Nanjirouh had forced the smaller boy to help them.

: Flashback:

The green haired boy came home to Karupin scratching his father's face up. The man was yelling at the cat, threatening to make cat stew.

"Oyaji," Ryoma said as he was starting to take his shoes off.

Nanjirouh stopped him in before he got the shoe off. "Don't take your shoes off. You're going to Rika's place today."

"Why," the young teen asked. He was suspicious of the brunette's behavior. He had his usual stupid grin on his face.

"She and big seishounen are packing for the move. I'm going to be busy, so that means you're going to go help in my place. Before Ryoma said 'no' his dad had said, "You can use the chance to spend time with your new mom and brother."

Ryoma wanted to smack his father, but decided against it. Instead he stared at his father with emotionless eyes and said, "I'd rather spend time with them than you any day."

Nanjirouh frowned. "That hurts."

"Mada mada dane, oyaji." The greenette tied his shoe back up and left the door, not wanting to look at, or hear, his father.

: End Flashback:

"Okay!" Marui yelled back down to his mother, breaking Ryoma's train of thought.

The pink haired boy left the room to go to his moms. He grabbed her purse that was sitting on her dresser, and ran downstairs to give it to her.

"Thank you, sweetie," Rika said as she took the bag from her son.

"No prob." Marui noticed that she was grabbing her car keys. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I got called in for work today," she said. The pink haired woman gave him a strained smile. He knew she felt bad for leaving. She had called off of work for the week, and hadn't expected to be called in.

Giving his mom a soft smile, Marui said, "It's okay mom. I can handle everything."

"Are you sure?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes. Now go." Marui told her, softly pushing her towards the door.

"Okay," she said. Looking back at him, she said, "I left some money on the counter for takeout."

"Alright." The pink haired boy couldn't help but sigh at her as she watched her leave out the house. '_She worries too much_.'

Behind him were the sounds of tiny footsteps. Looking up at the sound, he found Ryoma at the bottom of the stairs. Sometime's Marui couldn't help but marvel at Ryoma's size. He was tiny and feminine. '_So girly'_ he thought. '_Almost like a little doll_.'

"Where'd your mom go?" Ryoma asked as he walked over to the taller boy.

"She got called in for work," Marui told him. "That means we're having takeout."

"Fine by me." The younger boy yawned. He was tired and wanted to take a nice nap.

Noticing how tired the other was, he said, "Why don't you take a nap? I'm going to go get dinner. What do you want?"

"Burgers," Ryoma muttered as walked into the living room and crashed on the couch.

Marui smiled at the other. He checked his pocket's to make sure he had his house keys. He did. Heading out the door, he said, "I'll be back."

He heard a light, "Mada mada" come from Ryoma. Locking the door, he thought 'He really is cute.'

**I've been having writers block for a few days so sorry I didn't up load soon. Next chapter Marui will meet Shiraishi (and Kentarou). Hope you like it. **


	11. Chapter 11

Marui walked along the side walk quietly as he listened to the music from his headphones. He was taking his time getting to the restaurant. Ryoma would be asleep for some time. '_He was tired before he even got to the house_' Marui thought with a smile.

Not to far up ahead of him, were Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Tooyama Kintarou. They had come to see Ryoma because the wild red haired boy wouldn't stop bugging his captain. The tall brunette had agreed, only because it was summer, meaning they didn't have school.

Kintarou jumped up and down, "I can't wait to see koshimae."

"Calm down, Kintarou," Shiraishi said, putting a hand on the younger boys head.

They were walking around, when Shiraishi saw Marui up ahead. The other boy hadn't noticed them yet. He was too busy listening to his music and checking his phone. '_I wonder where he's going?_' Shiraishi wondered. The brunette kept watching the pink haired boy, not realizing Kintarou was pulling on his shirt to get his attention.

'_What is he looking at_' the red haired boy wondered. Looking in the direction his captain was starring, he saw a pink haired boy. He knew the boy, but he couldn't remember from where. Tapping his chin, he tried to remember. '_Oh, that's right. He was at the tournament'_.

Smiling, now that he remembered, he yelled out, "Hi Bubblegum-chan!"

Shiraishi was ripped from his vision, and stared at his kouhei as if he was crazy. "What are you doing? Stop that."

The smile still didn't come off Kintarou's face. "Why? Hey, do you think he knows where Koshimae is?"

Not waiting for an answer the red head ran over to Marui. He ran in front of the pink haired boy, causing him to bump into him. Marui was taken aback by the sudden body in front of him, that as he took a step back, he started falling. Luckily Shiraishi was there to catch him.

"Kintarou!" he yelled angrily at the young boy. "Do you want me to use 'it' on you?"

He would have unraveled his wrapping on his arm, but he couldn't with the pinkette in his arms. Though at the moment, as he was holding Marui, he couldn't help but be awed by the small boy in his arms. He felt that if he held the boy any tighter, than he might break.

"I'm sorry," Kintarou cried, not knowing that his captain wasn't paying attention to him.

"Um…can you let me go," Marui asked as he looked up into grey eyes, which he thought looked very 'pretty'.

"Sure," Shiraishi said as he helped the pinkette up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Marui had a light blush on his cheeks.

This was his first time actually getting a close look at the Shitenhoji captain. Last time he saw him, the brunette was having a match with his captain. Now that he saw him up close, he couldn't help but think the brunette was the definition of the word 'hot'.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked in wonder.

"We're looking for Koshimae," Kintarou said, smiling up at the pink haired boy. "Have you seen him?"

"K-Koshimae?" Marui looked to Shiraishi for answers.

Sighing at the red head, he looked to Marui and said, "He means Echizen."

"Oh." He then felt a something pull him down. Next thing he knew, he ended up face to face with Kintarou.

"So, have you seen him?" Kintarou asked.

Marui didn't know if he should tell them that Ryoma was at his house. He felt that if he did, then Kintarou would force him to take him to the greenette. So, instead, he told them the closest to the truth. "He's at his home, sleeping."

Letting go of the pink haired boy, the red head gave him a childish smile. "Thanks!"

He ran off, leaving his Shiraishi and Marui standing on the side walk.

"Does he even know where Echizen lives?" the pink haired boy asked the brunette.

Shiraishi sighed and said, "No."

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

The brunette rubbed his temple. "No. He's probably too far gone by now."

Marui hummed, excepting the answer. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked the time. It was 5:47, which meant it would start to get dark soon. '_I need to hurry up and get dinner. Ryoma's probably away by now_' he thought. Looking up at the older boy, he said, "I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again,"

Shiraishi watched as the smaller boy walked off. His eyes went from the back of the boys head, down to his butt. He bit his lip, tempted to just jump him from behind, and fuck in on the closest flat area possible. Running his hands through his hair, he grunted. '_Mmm ecstasy_. _He's so tempting_.' Turning back the way he came, head back to the train station that brought them there. During the entire walk, his mind was on the pink haired. '_Well, this is a first_.'

line/line/line/line/line/line/line

Choutarou was very happy at this moment. Why? You can blame a certain cheerful red head. Eiji had taken him to a cake café. The silver haired boy had to admit; he hadn't expected it at all. When Kikumaru had brought him here, he was very confused, until he told him why. Apparently one of his older sisters was getting married and had asked him pick the cake for her wedding. Eiji figured that since he was going to spend the day with Choutarou, why not invite him as well.

So now they were sitting in the restaurant trying free cakes. '_This is very good_' Choutarou thought as he bit into his black forest cake. Eiji was eating an angel cake, which the silver haired boy thought complimented the other.

"It's good," Eiji mumbled as let the taste melt in his mouth. Cutting a piece he held it out for the other. "Wanna taste, nya?"

"Um…"Choutarou blushed. He wasn't sure whether he should. The gesture, despite how innocent sound intimate to him. However he didn't really get a say, as Eiji pressed the fork against his lips.

The res head smiled at him and said, "Taste it."

Slightly opening his mouth, he let the other feed him. As soon as the cream hit his tongue, he moaned in ecstasy. Eiji blushed at the sound, and the look on Choutarou's face. '_He looks like he's in…pleasure_' the red head though, his face turning a deeper red.

"So, how was it, nya?" Kikumaru asked, the blush still on his face.

Choutarou opened his eyes, which had closed at the taste. He found the older boys face flushed, and thought, 'He's so cute.' He then noticed a bit of cream on the red heads face.

"Y-you have some icing on your cheek," he told the other. He felt heat on the tip of his ears and just knew he was blushing like crazy.

"Huh?" Eiji looked at him confused, and then went wipe his left cheek.

"Other side," the younger boy said.

When Kikumaru wiped his right cheek, he managed to smear the icing. "Did I get it?"

Picking a napkin off the table, the taller boy said, "I'll get it for you."

He leaned towards the other to wipe his cheek of with the napkin. However, he body caused him to do the unexpected. Instead of cleaning the red head off with the napkin, he ended up using his tongue instead. He didn't know why, but his body was acting on its own.

Eiji gasped at the feel of something wet touching his cheek. Lightly pulling away, he looked up at the younger boy. His lips were quivering in unknown anticipation. Without even thinking, he grabbed the sides of Choutarou's face and brought their lips in a quick kiss. He then pulled away and looked down at his lap in embarrassment. '_He's going to hate me'_ he thought.

Truthfully Choutarou didn't mind it at all. This actually worried the silver haired boy. '_I shouldn't have enjoyed that_' he told himself. Then he thought, '_What if Shishido-san found out_'. Though it was already too late.

line/line/line/line/line/line/line

Shishido had been watching what was going on in the café, and he was not happy. '_Who does he think he is kissing my boyfriend_' he thought angrily. He was about to march in there and attack the red head, but Atobe stopped him.

"Don't try to stop me," he said dangerously to his captain.

Atobe stared down at him as if he were a child that had just done something bad. "Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions."

"He's right," Oshitari agreed. "For all we know, that could have been an accident."

Gakuto, who was still watching what was going on inside, said, "It sure didn't look like an accident."

The red haired boy could truthfully say that he didn't like Shishido. He could tolerate him, but really couldn't stand the brunette. Shishido was bossy and just plain mean. He didn't know what the silver haired boy saw in him, especially lately. '_I'm truthfully glad this happened. Maybe through this ordeal the brat will finally see what his 'boyfriend' is really like_.'

Oshitari kept an eye on his boyfriend, and saw a smile form on the red heads face. '_He's planning something_' he thought. '_And it won't end well_.'

Gakuto was still watching the two in the café, while at the same time listening to Shishido bitch away to Atobe. He could tell by the two boy's reactions that Kikumaru was apologizing. Choutarou was mostly likely trying to calm the boy down and tell him 'it's not his fault'. The red head knew he was right in his theory, because now the silver haired boy was hugging the other, and rubbing his back trying to sooth him. He then smirked at Shishido's yell, knowing he'd just seen the two. It was then that he decided, just to annoy the brunette, 'I'm going to help them get together'.

**Some are probably wondering about Marui's brothers. They're moving away with their father. You'll find out more about it in a few chapters.**

**In this chapter I made Shiriashi a bit of a pervert, sorry. I was writing by instinct and that was what happened.**

**The next chapter will be about Ryoma and Akaya's relationship growing from friendly rivals to more.**

**Feel free to check out my one-shot 'A KuraBun Story' about Shiraishi and Marui.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ryoma lay on Marui's bed, too tired to get up. He had practice in the afternoon, which he was really happy about. It meant he could sleep in. His inner chibi was dancing with excitement. Though for some reason, even though he was tired, he couldn't go back to sleep. '_What time is it anyways?_' he wondered.

He looked above his head, expecting to see his clock. It wasn't there. '_Oh, that's right. I'm at Marui's house_'. Letting his eyes roam around the room, he managed to find the clock. It was sitting on the desk across from where he lay. The clock read 6:24. Ryoma grunted and let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Good to see you're awake," Marui said as he walked in the room.

The pinkette was holding a bowl of rice in one hand and eating a donut in the other. Ryoma couldn't help but thing that it was a weird combination for food. Marui noticed his raised eyebrow.

"The rice is for you, not me," he said. "I already ate."

He handed the bowl to Ryoma who silently thanked him. The pink haired boy then pulled a pair of chopsticks from his back pocket. Holding it out to the younger boy, he said, "It was kind of hard holding all of it."

"Thanks," Ryoma said. He sat the bowl on his lap and said his grace, than broke the chopsticks to dig in.

"No prob." Marui watched the younger boy eat. The greenette, missed his mouth a few times, and ended up getting rice stuck to his face. 'He really is adorable'. He looked at the clock and nearly choked on his donut, "I have to go."

The green haired boy looked up at the other. Seeing Ryoma's confused look, Marui said, "I have practice, so I'll see you later."

The green haired boy muttered a quick 'bye' as the pinkette ran out the room. He sat on Marui's bed, eating his rice slowly. '_Maybe I should go back to sleep_' he thought. He was still tired, so sitting the now empty bowl on the ground, he lay back down. A soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

A few hours later, Ryoma woke up again. It was 10:46, which meant he had about an hour before practice started. '_I need to go home and change_' he thought groggily, as he stood up out of the bed. "Now where's my shirt."

Due to the fact that he stayed over Marui's house, he ended up borrowing one of the taller boy's shirts. It was a little big on him, to the point that the collar fell off his shoulder. After about five minutes of searching, he finally found his shirt, which was in the laundry basket. Ryoma stared at the shirt, wondering if he should even wear it.

He grunted, deciding to just wear another one of Marui's shirts. '_He better have something smaller than this_' he whined to himself. The greenette dug through the pink haired boy's dresser. He tried on all the shirts until he found one that fit him. It was still big, but so much that he felt exposed.

"It'll do," he said slipping the small shirt on.

Before heading downstairs, Ryoma picked up the bowl he left on the ground. Looking at the now empty bowl, his stomach growled. He was still hungry. Luckily, as he stepped into the kitchen, there was a box of donuts sitting on the table. Ryoma opened the box and picked up a random donut, which happened to be a regular glazed donut.

"Ryoma? Is that you?" he heard Rika's voice ask. She sounded like she was in the living room.

"Ah," he answered.

Rika smiled softly at his answer. She knew it was him, seeing as he was the only one other than her in the house. Looking at the door, she watched as Ryoma poked his head in the room. '_He really is adorable_' she thought, as she looked into his big golden eyes.

Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how he and his father where related. Other than the eyes, they were nothing alike. '_Thank god_'. While Nanjirouh was loud and boisterous, Ryoma was quiet and calm. '_It makes living with them a lot easier'_ she thought. '_I'd only have to deal with one idiot._'

"Are you heading out?" Rika asked smiling at him.

"Yes," she heard Ryoma say as he popped his head out the door.

He walked to the front door and slid his shoes on. As he was opened the door, he heard a "Be careful out there" being yelled. Ryoma didn't answer her as he left the house. He stretched his body, as he walked to the bus station.

The greenette yawned as the station came into view. He had to blink a few times, making sure he was seeing right. He was. Standing right at the station was Kirihara Akaya. The black haired boy was leaning slightly to the side, which pretty much showed he was half asleep.

Walking up to stand by the boy, Ryoma quietly aid, "Seaweed head."

Kirihara's head popped up, surprised by the sound of the younger boy. He looked to his right and found Ryoma standing beside him. The smaller boy just stood there, looking forward, staring at nothing in particular.

"Echizen," Akaya said. "What are you doing here?"

"Mada mada," was the only answer he got.

The wavy haired boy was upset that he didn't get an actual answer. '_Who does he think he is not answering me_?' Kirihara wondered angrily. He kept staring at the small boy, who was a head shorter than him.

Feeling the taller boy's eyes on him, Ryoma asked, "What?"

As he asked the question, he looked up at the other. Akaya blushed, and looked away. The younger boy was a lot cuter up close. '_He's got some pretty eyes_,' Kirihara said. Coughing into his hand, he said, "You never answered my question."

"I don't see why I should," Ryoma said. He saw the bus coming up the street. "Bus is here."

Kirihara frowned at the other. He wanted an answer from the green haired boy. However, Ryoma was stubborn, so Akaya knew he wouldn't get it out of the other by just asking. He then remembered something that had been bothering him for a while. The 'date' he saw Ryoma and Marui on. It still disturbed him greatly.

The bus pulled up and the two stepped on. Most of the seats were taken, which forced them to sit next to each other. Ryoma sat by the window, while Kirihara sat on the outside. The black haired boy looked at Ryoma.

"I want to ask you something," he said, his face becoming serious.

Ryoma looked at him, not saying a word.

"Are you and Marui-senpai dating?"

"No," Ryoma blurted out. He was curious as to why the dark haired boy asked such a question. His eyes then went wide. '_Unless he saw Marui and me when we went skiing and got the wrong impression_' he thought. He didn't know why, but it upset him that the other thought he was dating his 'brother'.

"Then why…?" Akaya cut himself off, trying not to seem even more suspicious.

Ryoma already knew from the beginning of the question what Kirihara was going to ask. "I didn't know it was wrong to hang-out with someone other than my own teammates."

The way he said it made the black haired boy feel bad. 'I never did think of that'.

"You sound like a jealous lover," Ryoma said, not knowing that the other would take his words to heart.

'_Lover_?' Kirihara wondered. '_Is that how I see him?_' His head was spinning and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He didn't know that Ryoma was watching the different expressions that formed on his face. Surprise. Confusion. He couldn't tell is the last one was from anger or embarrassment.

"Cute," the green haired boy muttered quietly, as he kept his eyes on the other.

Akaya was still trying to process his thoughts. Without thinking he blurted the first thing that came out his mouth. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

Ryoma jumped at the sudden question. Everyone around them looked at the pair. Some disturbed and others in curiosity. It was like they were waiting to hear his answer. A blush formed on Ryoma's face. It wasn't the first time he was asked out, but it was the first from a guy.

Kirihara realized what he said and tried to cover it up, "I meant to hang out….as in like friends…um…if that's okay with you."

Before Ryoma could answer, the Conductor yelled out, "All those for Seigaku?"

The dark haired boy stood up to let Ryoma off. Ryoma slid out the seat, but didn't get off the bus yet. He stared at the older boy for a second, before leaning up and kissing Akaya's jaw. Blushing furiously, he turned and ran off the bus. Kirihara stood in the middle of the walk way, still surprised by the kiss.

"Are you getting off or not?" an old man asked from behind him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kirihara said quickly, as he moved back to his seat. He laid his hand on his jaw where the smaller boy's lips touched him. Even though he wasn't paying any real attention to what was going on around him, he heard the old man say, "Kids these day show no respect."

He sat there in his seat, thinking of the lips that had just kissed him. 'They were really soft' he thought; a grin forming on his face. Then he sat up, "Does that mean he said 'yes'?"

Kirihara was so happy; he spent the whole ride to school with a smile on his face. Ryoma was walking to his school with the blush still on his face. "Mada mada dane, Seaweed head."

**So how was it? I felt it was a little fast, but they aren't dating yet, so I'm not too upset. **

**I'll be getting more into Shiraishi and Marui's relationship.**

**Kikumaru and Choutarou are going to be having some problems with Shishido, but not too much**.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're late!" was the first thing Ryoma heard as he made his way to practice. He had gone home to get his bag, and then rushed to school. When he got there Momo was looking down at him as if he had done something wrong.

Frowning at his senpai, Ryoma pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. "Mada Mada dane."

"OCHIBI!" Kikumaru yelled as he ran over to the small boy. He glomped him, sending them both to the ground.

"Ki-Kikumaru-senpai…can't breathe," the younger boy said. His head was pressed into the red heads chest.

The red head wasn't paying attention to what was being said. He missed his ochibi, even though he had seen him the other day. "Ochibi's so cute."

Pulling the small boy back, he looked down at him. Kikumaru's eyes went straight to the shirt Ryoma was wearing. 'He's _not in uniform_' he thought. '_And it looks kind of big on him_'. That's when he realized, '_This is someone else's shirt_.'

"Ochibi-chan?" Kikumaru asked. The younger boy stared up at him with his head tilted cutely. '_Kawaii!_' chibi Eiji screamed. The red head coughed in his hand, trying to get himself under control. "Whose shirt is that?"

Ryoma blinked at him and looked down at what he was wearing. He remembered that he didn't change out of Marui's shirt. Looking back up at his senpai, he said, "A friends."

Eiji, being the person that he was, quickly assumed that he meant Momo. "Oh! That's so sweet."

"What's sweet," Momoshiro asked. He'd been watching the two for a while as they said their usual 'hello's'.

"It's nice of you to let Ochibi borrow one of your shirts," Kikumaru said as he smiled at the tall third year.

'_What is he talking about_?' Momo wondered. He then noticed the shirt Ryoma was wearing, and remembered he hadn't spoken to the second year since practice ended.

"Kikumaru-senpai, that's not my shirt," he told the red head.

Eiji looked at him then at Ryoma who was now crawling to get off the ground. The greenette could feel his gaze on the back of his head. 'Damnit. Now he's curious, and is going to figure out whose shirt it is'he thought. 'Maybe I should just tell them'.

"OCHIBI!" Eiji yelled. His 'baby brother' was keeping a secret from him. '_How could he_?' his chibi wondered, as it cried in the corner of his mind. Chibi Kikumaru then sprung up from his spot, and punched his palm. 'I know! I bet he's got a boyfriend'. Gripping the smaller boy, Kikumaru brought their faces close to each other.

"Whose shirt is it?" he demanded.

Ryoma didn't answer him, but you could see a sweat drop on his forehead. 'And now he's jumped to conclusions' he thought. He couldn't help but think the red head could be a real idiot sometimes. He wasn't the only one he thought that about. Momo hadn't spoken, but Ryoma could see the wheels in his head spinning.

"I told you. It's a friends." Jumping up from the spot he was laying in, he ran to the school courts. There was no way in hell he'd tell his self-called 'brother' that the shirt belongs to Marui.

"OCHIBI! Come back here!" Kikumaru yelled angrily as he chased the small boy.

Behind him, Momo ran after them, still confused as to what was going on. All he knew was that Eiji was mad at Ryoma, and it had something to do with the shirt his kouhei was wearing.

**Line/line/line/line/line/line**

Shiraishi sighed as he sat on tennis clubs bus. He was tired and completely love struck. Since yesterday, the brunette couldn't get the pink haired boy out of his mind. '_This is getting crazy_' he thought. '_Because of him I didn't get a wink of sleep last night_'.

It was because of Marui that he was on the bus with his teammates, now heading to Rikkaidai. He had to see the pink haired boy. So to calm his hormones, he called Yukimura and scheduled a practice match. '_Hopefully this will help get him off my mind_'. He then grunted. '_Or it will possibly make it worse_.'

"Oi, captain," Senri called out to him. The black haired boy was sitting in the way back of the bus, while Shiraishi sat in the front. Next to him was Zaizen, who was sleeping against his shoulder with his arms around his waist.

"What?" the brunette asked as he turned around in his chair to look at the other boy. He had to pull Kintarou down into the seat. The red head kept jumping around saying 'Koshimae, Koshimae'.

"Let's stop and eat. I'm hungry," Chitose said as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriends shoulder. In front of him Yuji and Koharu were making kissy faces at him. Senri just ignored them, already use to their 'comedy'.

"No." Shiraishi said. "We're almost to the school, so wait until after practice."

The tan skinned boy sighed. He really was hungry, but knew he'd have no choice but to wait. 'He must be going crazy' he thought. '_Probably can't wait to see little Bubblegum'_. Senri remembered when the brunette called him last night and blurted out how he liked Marui. The curly haired boy was surprised to say the least. Not from the confession, but because he got called in the middle of fucking Zaizen silly. Hikaru, to say the least, was not happy.

"This isn't going to end well," he muttered.

"Hm?" Zaizen asked as he was startled awake.

"It's nothing." Senri kissed the green eyed boy. "Go back to sleep. I let you know when we get there."

Senri yawned and did just that.

**Line/line/line/line/line/line**

Choutarou was sweating. He kissed Eiji even though he was still with Shishido. 'I have to tell him' he thought. 'It's the right thing to do.' The silver haired boy decided to walk to school. He needed some time to get his mind straight after what happened yesterday.

"Okay, so we kissed," he told himself. "And I liked it."

He gripped his hair in irritation. For some reason, he didn't see the kiss as a bad thing. It scared him to know that his feelings for his boyfriend could be disappearing. 'I love Shishido-senpai' he thought. 'But I like Kikumaru-senpai as well'. The silverette was struggling with his thoughts, unknown to a certain red head coming up behind him.

"Ootori!" Mukahi yelled as he jogged up to the silver haired boy. Behind him, walking at an even pace, was Oshitari.

Choutarou stopped walking and looked behind himself at his senpai. "Good morning, Mukahi-senpai, Oshitari-senpai."

"Morning'," Yuushi muttered. He was tired, seeing as Gakuto came to his house early and forced him out of bed.

"You seem to be in deep thought," Mukahi said. The silverette blushed. "Thinking of a certain red head."

The silver haired boy looked at him confused. You could tell because his head was tilted slightly in confusion. The acrobatic sighed. "Not me, idiot. Kikumaru Eiji."

Ootori looked away and blushed brightly. Seeing this made Gakuto happy. It meant the other did have some feelings for the red haired boy.

"Mukahi," Oshitari said as he looked at his boyfriend with a disapproving look.

Shrugging his shoulders at the blue haired boy, he grabbed Choutarou's arm. "So…how'd your date with the 'fake' go?"

Gakuto knew what he said would spur the silver haired boy. He was right, because Choutarou was now glaring down at him angrily. "Eiji is not a 'fake'!"

"He knows that," Oshitari told the tall third year. "He's only messing with you."

"What?" Choutarou was now confused. 'Why would he say that then?' he wondered.

As if reading his mind, Gakuto said, "I wanted to know if you really liked the guy."

"Why."

The red head grinned. "Because, I'm going to get you and 'Eiji-senpai' together."

Choutarou didn't know whether he should be happy or not. He did however know, Shishido wouldn't give him up so easily.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having writers block lately, so I took some time off. Now that I got this chapter up, I hoped you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm glad you could make it," Yukimura said with a smile on his face.

The Shitenhouji tennis members stared at him. They hadn't expected for Rikkaidai's Captain to be waiting outside the school gates. Beside him were Sanada and Kirihara. The curly haired boy was only there because of the navy haired boy.

"You're late," Akaya said with a frown on his face. Though on the outside he looked mad, on the inside he was still happy from the kiss Ryoma gave him.

"Kirihara." Sanada glared down at his kouhei, causing the dark haired boy to shift under his stare nervously. Taking his eyes off the young boy, he turned to Shiraishi. "It's nice to have you."

"Thank you for having us," the brunette said.

Turning towards the school, Yukimura started to the courts. Shiraishi knew he meant for them to follow. It didn't take them long to get to their destination. As so as the tennis courts came into view, Sanada yelled, "Everyone, line up!"

Marui looked up from the stretches he was doing as the captain and vice-captain walked up. Walking a few feet behind them was Shitenhouji. Though, his eyes were more on Shiraishi than the time as a whole. Getting in line, his eyes never left the brunette.

Feeling some ones stare burning through him, made Kuranosuke nervous. He knew exactly who it was, and didn't dare look. It felt like his heart was trying to rip out of his chest. '_Don't look. Don't look_' he tried telling himself. It didn't work. He looked Marui dead in the eyes and muttered, "Damnit."

The pink haired boy looked so pretty, he was left speechless. His hair was swaying in the wing as if it were a halo. The bright sunlight hitting him from the back of his head didn't help either. It made his skin seem softer and more vibrant than it probably was. Sighing in defeat, Shiraishi thought '_I'm a goner._'

As if feeling the brunette's nervousness, Marui looked away. Though from time to time, he would look at the other. Unknown to him Renji was watching their actions. 'Interesting' he thought. He was mentally noting 'It seems Marui has a crush, and it just might be returned."

Kirihara, who was now standing next to him, looked at his partner as he muttered, "Let's see how things unravel."

"Huh?" the dark haired boy asked cluelessly. He thought that the brunette had been talking to him.

"Nothing," Yanagi said.

"Pupina," Niou said as he laid his arm on Kirihara's head.

Akaya grunted and crossed his arms childishly. 'God, they're annoying'. His mind cut off Sanada's speech, as he let his mind run to a certain Fila wearing boy. A stupid grin formed on his face, catching everyone's attention.

Growled and yelled, "KIRIHARA, SIXTY LAPS!"

"Shit!" the curly haired boy blurted gaining himself 10 more laps.

Running around the courts, he thought sadly 'I hate my life.'

**Line/line/line/line/line/line**

Choutarou was bombed with an angry Shishido as he walked onto the court. The brunette was mad, and he really hoped it had nothing to do with yesterday. Sadly it did, cause the next thing he knew; he got punched in the gut. The hit sent him falling forward as he held his now painful stomach.

"You must think I'm stupid," Shishido said angrily. He was about to his the silverette again until his fist got stopped by Kabaji. The brunette looked at Atobe as he walked over to the small group.

"That's enough," Keigo said. He was upset, and everyone could tell. The blue haired captain was planning on dealing with the matter of yesterday calmly, but it seems that Shishido wanted to deal with things on his own.

Mukahi and Oshitari were helping Choutarou get up slowly. The red head glared the whole to at the brunette. Now he had an even better reason to get his kouhei away from Shishido. The brunette was violent, and if the silver haired boy stayed with him who knows what's going to happen.

"You okay?" he asked Ootori, who was trying to get his breathing in check.

"Y-yeah," Choutarou stumbled out. His chest hurt painfully. "I'm fine."

He grunted in pain as he stood up. Wrapping the silver haired boys arm around his shoulder, Mukahi said, "I'm going to take him to the infirmary."

"Very well," Atobe said waving his hand apathetically.

Carefully, Oshitari and Mukahi walked Choutarou to the school infirmary. The whole walk there, the silverette was silent. His mind was on his boyfriend. '_I can't believe he punched me_' he thought. He felt hurt.

"Don't worry about him," his red haired teammate said. "He's just being a bastard."

"Gakuto!" Oshitari reprimanded his boyfriend.

"What? You know I'm right," Gakuto said with a grin.

Choutarou smiled lightly. His senior was trying to make him feel better. '_I'll have to thank him after I heal_' he thought.

Atobe waited for the three to leave before dealing with Shishido. Looking down at the brunette, he said, "I told you to wait, before going off on him."

Glaring at his captain defiantly, Shishido said, "It's not my fault he can't keep his hormones in check."

The blue haired captain sighed. 'Idiot' he thought.

"Make sure you don't strike him again." Keigo eyes pierced the brunette. Shishido knew he was being serious. "…or you'll be off the team, now go do your laps."

Shishido looked away from the bluenette and walked off to do his laps.

**Line/line/line/line/line/line**

Ryoma had been dodging Kikumaru the whole time before practice started. The red head was determined to get an answer out of him. '_He's too nosy for his own good_' Ryoma thought as he ran into the club room. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned against it out of breath.

Fuji, who had been inside the clubroom, looked up from his tennis bag. He didn't say anything to his kouhai. His eyes were on the big shirt the other was wearing. '_Boyfriend?_' he wondered, thinking the smaller boy was dating someone. Glaring down at floor so that the other didn't see his face, he thought '_I won't allow it_."

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said, breaking the brunette out of his thoughts.

He gave the green haired boy his usual smile. "Ryo-chan."

Glaring up at his senpai Ryoma said, "Don't call me that."

All he got was a small laugh from the brunette. Frowning, Ryoma sat his bag down in the corner of the room.

"Chance of Echizen being early today? 5.2 percent," Inui said as he walked in the club room and seeing Ryoma. He opened his notebook and started writing in it. "Data."

Ryoma sighed and grabbed his racket before he left the room. He passed Tezuka on his way out. "Captain."

"Echizen." Tezuka nodded at him, ignoring the fact that the small boy was not in uniform.

Fuji waited until he knew Ryoma was out of hearing range. Looking towards Tezuka with a serious face, he asked, "Tezuka?"

The taller brunette looked at the younger. "Hm?"

"You don't think Echizen is dating someone, do you?"

"Percentage of Echizen having a boyfriend, 75 percent," Inui said. He was scribbling fast in his notebook.

Eiji ran into the room; Momoshiro right behind him. "Have any of you seen Ochibi?"

The three in the room stared at the red head. He was sweating and looking around the room in desperation.

"He was just here," Inui answered. "Why do you ask?"

"ECHIZEN'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Momo yelled out.

Kikumaru slapped the taller, but younger, boy upside the head. The action surprised everyone. They hadn't expected the red head to smack the other. It was obvious that this matter was serious to him.

"We don't know that yet," Eiji said. He didn't like the idea of his little 'brother' having a boyfriend. '_I won't believe it'_ he thought.

"Don't know what?" the red head heard from his left.

Looking up at the voice, Kikumaru went quiet. Oishi was standing in front of him. Behind him was Kaidou. The bandana wearing boy looked confused at what was going on. Glaring at his 'partner', Kikumaru said, "Nothing."

Oishi frowned at his partner's attitude toward him. '_He still won't talk to me?_' he thought. Eiji's blasé attitude was starting to wear him down. He didn't know how long the other would keep ignoring him, '_Hopefully it won't last long._'

Kikumaru walked past him, not sparing another glance. Oishi sighed. Everyone else felt bad for their teammate. They still didn't know what happened between the two. Tezuka was the only one that didn't care. He just wanted his boyfriend to talk with the red head, and get their issue over with.

"We should follow Echizen after practice," Fuji said, his smile still on his face.

"Huh?" Momo asked, forgetting the conversation they had just been having.

"You mean spy?" Inui asked. He had a glint in his glasses. The idea caught his interest.

The brunette looked to Tezuka. "Will you joi….".

"No," The taller brunette said as he walked out the room. "It's time for practice."

"Wait! What?" Momoshiro was still confused.

Leaving the room, Inui and Fuji started towards the court. Looking back at Momo, who was following behind them, Fuji said, "We will follow Echizen, and find out who he's dating."

"Dating?" Kaidou asked. A blush formed on his face. It quickly disappeared as Momo spoke.

"Weren't you just listening to the conversation, Ma-mu-shi," the spiky haired teen said with an evil grin on his face.

"What did you say?!" Kaoru said, getting tempted by his fellow teammate.

They started arguing with each other, letting the reason behind the argument fly over their heads. Oishi spent the time being a mother hen and trying to break them up.

**I finally finished the chapter. It was hard writing this when having writers block. I hope everyone likes this. **


	15. Chapter 15

Choutarou groaned as he lay in one of the infirmary beds. He was in pain and wanted nothing more than too just rest. The last thing on his mind was knowing he'd have to deal with his angry boyfriend. Just the thought of his dark haired boyfriend irritated him. It showed. Mukahi, who had been sitting by the bed, saw the scowl that crossed his mouth.

"You look mad," the red head said.

Looking at his senpai, Choutarou kept silent. He was mad. The silver haired boy was pissed off at Shishido. The brunette had no reason to attack him without even letting him explain. '_Even if I am in the wrong_' Choutarou thought. He knew he was wrong for enjoying the kiss, but he felt the brunette was overacting at least a bit.

Mukahi realized he wasn't going to get an answer from the other. '_So now he wants to be stubborn_' he thought. Changing the topic, he asked, "How are you?"

"Sleepy," the silverette muttered as he started to fall asleep.

The red head sat in the chair before getting up and heading to practice.

(^-^): : : (^-^)

By the time Choutarou woke up, practice was already over. At the end of his bed sat Shishido. The brunette wasn't wearing his usual hat. It was in his hand being squeezed violently.

"What are you here," the silver haired boy asked. His voice was cold. At the moment, Ryou was the last person he wanted to see.

Shishido flinched at the others cold voice. Looking into the silverette's eyes, he quickly looked away. Choutarou's usual warm eyes were expressionless and just as cold as his voice.

"I-I want to talk," he said nervously.

"Well I don't." The silver haired boy got off the bed and slid on his shoes. As he moved around, ignoring the other, Shishido watched every movement of his body. His body was still as he picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

The brunette watched as his boyfriend walked further away. Calling out to the silverette, he yelled, "Wait!"

Choutarou stopped, but didn't look back.

"Why did you kiss him?" The question was asked so quietly, the taller of the two nearly missed it.

There was a sigh. "He kissed me."

Shishido crossed his arms. "But you didn't exactly pull away."

'_That kiss was too good to pass up_' Choutarou thought. It was true. Even now he still had the feel of the red haired boy's lips. Shishido noticed that he hadn't gotten an answer. Glaring at the taller boy, he started up to the other.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Ootori turned around. As soon as he turned to look at the other, he got pulled down into a feverish kiss. Feeling pain on his mouth, the silver haired boy gripped his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him off.

The glaring at him, the brunette said, "I'm not going to lose you to him."

He walked off, leaving a shocked teen. 'What just happened?' Choutarou wondered.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Marui was having a pretty good practice. He spent most of the time, picking on Kirihara. The black haired blurted out that he had kissed Ryoma. When he heard, the pink haired boy couldn't help but mess with the other.

"Stop messing with me," Akaya muttered.

At the moment Marui was poking his cheek while making little gestures. He put his hand down and gripping the younger boy's cheeks. Pulling Kirihara's face near his face in an intimate way, Marui said, "I'm not doing anything to you."

Kirihara blushed as the other let him go and made kissing faces. He pushed the smaller boy away. "I thought you were dating each other, so why are you messing with me?"

Marui tilted his head innocently. "I never said we were dating."

He blew a piece of gum as he walked off. The pinkette had a singles match that was about to start. He asked Sanada if he could go against Shitenhouji's captain, and the vice captain allowed it. Marui could tell that Yukimura-buchou was a little upset that the pink haired boy had asked before him. Shrugging at the memory, Marui thought '_Oh well. Not my problem_.'

As he walked onto the court, he looked to the other side. Shiraishi was staring at him. Though, for some reason, it felt like he wasn't really being looked at. Marui frowned then grinned. '_He won't be like that for long.'_

(^-^): : : (^-^)

Shiraishi and all of Shitenhouji stared at Marui in shock. The pink haired boy was also shocked. Why? He managed to beat the brunette 7-3. '_I did not expect that'_ he thought. Slowly walking to the middle of the court to shake hands, he felt nervous. Bunta had no idea whether the captain was angry or not. _'I'm really hoping not.'_

"Congrats," Shiraishi muttered softly as he took the smaller boys hand. "You're one of the few who has managed to beat me."

He was still in shock, but not as bad as before. Kuranosuke knew the reason he lost. During the whole match, he was watching the pinkette. Every little movement of his body or hair entranced him. The wind tangling through his wild hair, as he ran back and forth. The light footsteps of his feet as they move against the ground.

"Thanks," Marui said smiling at the taller of the two.

They shook hands, and walked off the court. As Marui left, Akaya walked onto the court. He was about to start his match with Senri. The curly haired boy was smirking, glad that he got one of the strong players.

Marui heard him tempted the tan boy. "Please go easy on me, senpai."

"Idiot," Bunta muttered as he sat on a bench a few ways from the court.

He looked up as he felt a shadow cover his sunlight. Standing in front of him, looking slightly nervous, was Shiraishi. For some reason the brunette reminded him of a little kitten. '_A kitten?_' he thought. '_That's a first_'.

"Yes?" he asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Coughing into his hand, Shiraishi asked, "Are you doing anything after school?"

The pinkette looked at him, and then thought about it. '_Do I have anything that needs to be done?_' His thoughts went to his bedroom, which he needs to finish packing. Thinking about it, he only had a little bit left to pack.

Shiraishi was waiting calmly. He was hoping the other wouldn't be busy. Finally he got an answer.

"No, not really."

"Oh, good!" The brunette mentally slapped himself. '_That sound a little too happy_' he thought. "I-I mean… that's nice."

Getting a feeling where the question was coming from, the pink haired boy stood up. Marui stood in front of the brunette and looked up at the other. He frowned, hating that he was so short.

"If you're not busy we can hang out," Marui said. He blew his gum and picked up his bag. Practice was over, so he started away from the school. The pinkette looked back at the brunette. "You coming?"

Shiraishi stared at him. '_He said yes_' he thought, and then paused. '_Wait…I hadn't even asked him the question_.' Spinning around, he started towards the shorter boy. In his mind, he was wondering if the pink haired boy was psychic.

** After so many breaks, here's Chapter 14. The next Chapter is all about Kirihara/Ryoma.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ryoma avoided Kikumaru as much as possible during practice. The fact that the red head still chased after him, annoyed him beyond belief. Sometime during the chase, he let Eiji catch him, just so that he could explain.

"Kikumaru-senpai, it's a friend's shirt. Please leave it at that, "he begged the older boy.

Eiji looked at him and said, "No. I'm going to find out who you're dating."

'_I really wish you wouldn't'_ Ryoma thought. He wanted the red head to stop following him. Though, he didn't know how long it would take before that happened. Luckily for him, as soon as practice was over, the red head disappeared.

Echizen was packing up his things, when Oishi walked over to him. "Echizen, can we talk?"

Looking up at his senpai, Ryoma said, "Sure."

It was quiet as they stared at each other. Ryoma looked at the older boy, waiting for him to speak. In truth, he really didn't want to be there. He was just being nice to the 'mother hen.' 'It probably has to do with Kikumaru-senpai' he thought.

He was right, because as soon as Oishi opened his mouth, he said, "I wanted to talk to you about Eiji."

The smaller by grunted. He knew the topic was going to come up. The shaved headed boy had been staring at the red head ever since the team found out about their break up. '_I want nothing to do with their love life_' Ryoma thought in annoyance. The red head hadn't brought it up, so they never spoke of it, which Ryoma was very happy about.

Echizen was not good with comforting. If Kikumaru ever came to him for it, he'd try, but knows his attempts wouldn't work.

"What about?" he asked the taller boy.

Oishi looked nervous, almost as if he didn't even want to really talk about it. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Did- Do you know- if Eiji spoke about what happened?"

"No," Ryoma answered. "He hasn't said anything."

"Oh." The older boy still looked nervous. "Well if you see him…could you ask him to come talk with me?"

The green haired boy really wanted to say 'Go do it yourself', but decided against it. '_That would be mean_' he thought. Giving in, against his instincts, he said, "Sure. I don't mind."

Quickly, before the other could ask him anymore, he grabbed his bag and ran off. '_I should have just said 'no'_' he thought. He kept running, until he got to the bus stop. Ryoma had to go back to Rika and Marui's house and help them finish with the packing.

While he waited for the bus, he thought about how close he and the pink haired boy were getting. For once, not counting his time Ryoga, he actually felt like he had an older brother. The pink haired boy would joke around and play video games with him. Sometimes they would just talk while packing, slowly getting to know each other. Thinking these, he kind of felt bad.

He was never really close to Ryoga. The older boy hadn't kept in touch nor visited the family. It was so bad; Ryoma literally forgot he had an older brother. When he saw him on the cruise ship, he felt like he was talking to a complete stranger.

'And now he's coming back' he thought. Ryoma's stomach twisted in slight pain. He had no idea how he would react once he saw the other. He didn't even know if their dad had even told Ryoga about him remarrying. 'Probably not'.

A honk from the bus shook him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw the bus driver staring at him as if to ask 'Are you getting on?' Sighing, he stepped on the bus and sat in an empty chair. Behind him sat Kirihara, who was sleeping heavily.

The black haired boy had no idea he missed his stop. He slept through the bumpy ride, not waking up one bit. From time to time, Ryoma would look back at the older boy. The smaller boy found it amusing how Akaya would be silent when surrounded by noise, but silent when the bus is quiet. After a while the bus came to its final stop. Standing up, Ryoma stretched his arms. 'Time to go' he thought as he grabbed his bag.

He was starting of the bus, when he heard the driver calling to the wavy haired boy. "Sir, this is the last stop. Please get off."

'Idiot' Ryoma thought as he starts to Marui's home.

(^_^)/(^_^)

Kirihara woke to someone shaking him. Opening his eyes warily, the black haired boy saw the bus driver looking at him angrily.

"What?" the black haired boy asked.

"Get off my bus." The bus driver was getting even more irritated. He had to call the boy ten just to wake him up.

Flinching at the venom coming from the driver, Kirihara grabbed his tennis bag and ran off the bus. Looking back at the bus, he saw the driver huff in annoyance then speed off. 'No need to be so mad' he thought. Yawning, he turned toward the direction of his house, and started home.

He walked for a while, before he saw Ryoma up ahead. The shorter boy looked as if he knew the neighborhood by heart. Akaya knew he didn't. He was, however, curious as to why the greenette was in the neighborhood.

Running up to the boy, Kirihara yelled, "Yo, chibi!"

Ryoma jumped at the voice. Turning around, he was the wavy haired boy coming at him at an alarming pace. The taller of the two practically crashed into each other.

**I'm separating this chapter, the next will be what happened after the crash and their date. I just got a job, so I haven't had time to update lately. Please let me know what you think for now. There will be more Kiri/Ryo coming up, along with some Shiri/Maru. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Get off seaweed head," Ryoma said as he attempted to push Kirihara off of himself. The black haired boy had crashed into him, causing them both to fall down. They lay on the ground; Akaya's face on Ryoma's chest and Ryoma with his hands on the older boys neck. He was aiming to push at Kirihara's chest, but the other boy fell further away than he anticipated, causing him to fall sooner, and faster.

Pushing himself up on his arms, he looked down at the golden eyed boy. Echizen stared up at the dark haired boy angrily. He did not take lightly to being trampled on. Kirihara, however, ignored the glared being thrown at him. His eyes were too busy staring at the lips that had kissed him earlier that morning.

Looking down at the angry boy, he gulped nervously. Ryoma was still glaring at the taller boy. But that wasn't what caught Akaya's attention. The smaller boy was blushing, heavily. The blush covered his whole face down to collar. '_Cute_' the black haired teen thought.

Realizing the older boy wasn't going to get off soon, Ryoma grunted in aggravation. He wanted up, but wasn't getting it. Repeating himself louder, he said, "Get off."

Now noticing their position, the black haired boy quickly pushed himself up and off the other. He watched as the golden eyed boy sat up and brushed off his clothes. He stared at the other, finally getting his thoughts in progress.

"Why are you here?" Kirihara blurted out. Mentally slapping himself, he thought '_That's the second time today_.'

Ryoma didn't answer, but he did stare at the older boy as if he just said something stupid. Giving into the black haired boys confused look, he said, "Because I am."

Inside, the greenette was actually blushing like crazy. He still remembered their kiss from earlier. '_And I was the one who initiated it_' he thought. Pushing his thoughts to the side, Ryoma asked, in return, "Why are _you _here?"

Kirihara blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected the younger boy to ask the question. "I live around here."

"I see." Turning back to the direction he was heading, Ryoma started back on his track. The wavy haired boy watched him walk, but stopped the other when he called out to him.

"DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT?!" He yelled so loud that the people walking past him looked at him strangely.

Pausing to look back at the older boy, Ryoma smirked and said, "Mada mada."

Grinning stupidly, Akaya ran up to the other (again) and grabbed his hand. The green haired boy was surprised by the action. He hadn't expected the older boy to take his smaller hand. Lightly blushing, Ryoma looked away from the other, gripping the bigger hand tightly.

"So, where should we go?" Ryoma asked pulling his fila hat over his eyes.

"Um...," Kirihara tightened his hold. "How about the arcade?"

"Sure."

They walked hand-in-hand in silence. Akaya's thoughts were on their Ryoma's hand in his. '_It's so tiny_' he thought. Looking the smaller boy over, he thought '_He's like a little doll_'. The taller boy looked Ryoma up and down from the corner of his eyes. Pale (but not overly pale) skin, light pink lips, small (but thin) body, dark hair with a tent of green, and big bright golden eyes. '_So kawaii_' he couldn't help but think.

Unknown to the wavy haired boy, he was also being checked out. Ryoma had to admit, he liked what he saw. No doubt Kirihara was tall. '_Taller than me_' Ryoma thought. Usually he'd be upset about being smaller than others, but for once, he didn't mind being shorter than the other. Kirihara also had pale skin. 'But not sickly, thank god.'

If there was anything Ryoma liked about Akaya, it was his eyes and hair. Kirihara had amazing eyes that the smaller boy couldn't help but get drowned in. His eyes reminded Ryoma of fresh green leaves in the spring. Echizen's favorite think about the other had to be his hair. Akaya had what people call 'bed hair'. It was naturally wild, almost like he literally just got out of bed.

'I wanna run my hands through it' Ryoma thought. Shaking his head, he got the idea out of his head.

"Here we are," Kirihara said, pulling the smaller boy out of his thought.

In front of them was a building with a huge sign that red 'ARCADE'. Looking around he saw a zoo across the street. Seeing where Ryoma was staring, Kirihara said, "We can go to the zoo afterwards if you want."

Staring back to his 'date' Ryoma shook his head, "No, that's fine."

He was happy just going to the arcade. 'The zoo can wait another time' he thought. Not letting the black haired boy get a say in, he pulled Kirihara into the arcade.

Eiji was so happy that practice was over. As soon as Tezuka told everyone that they could leave, the red head ran off the school grounds. He was meeting up with Choutarou again. They had promised to hang out with each other as soon as they got out of practice. Kikumaru couldn't wait.

When he got to the tennis courts, he found the taller boy leaning against a pole. The silver haired boy was eating some ice cream. In his left hand was a cherry icicle. He held the icicle out to the red head as he came into view.

"Thanks," Eiji said, smiling up at the silver haired boy.

Choutarou lightly blushed at the smile. Every time he saw the smaller boy he couldn't help but think he was 'pretty' when he smiled. 'I really should stop thinking about him like that' he thought.

"So what should we do today," Kikumaru asked, pulling the silverette out of his thoughts. Pulling two small pieces of paper out of his pocket, Choutarou handed one to Kikumaru. The red head looked at the one handed to him. It was a ticket to the zoo. Looking up at the other, he said, "The zoo?"

Shuffling lightly from side to side, Choutarou said, "I heard that you liked animals, so I thought we could visit the zoo today."

Eiji's face lit up at the idea. 'It's been awhile since I went to the zoo' he thought. 'The last time I went was with…' He stopped his thoughts. Looking back at the silver haired boy, he found Ootori looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay," the silverette asked. Choutarou didn't like the sad look that suddenly passed over the red heads face. 'Kikumaru-sempai's face doesn't look as nice with a frown on it' he thought.

"I'm fine," Kikumaru told the younger boy. He didn't want the other to know that he was upset. Holding the ticket up near his face, he smiled. "So should we head out?"

"Ah Kikumaru-sempai."

Grabbing hold of Choutarou's right hand, Eiji pulled him out of the tennis courts. He ignored the curious looks that they were getting. Choutarou, on the other hand, was worried about what people were thinking. 'Do they think we're dating?'

The idea of them dating wasn't as bad as he thought. He could picture the two of them going out on dates, and doing a lot of couple like things. 'Like kissing' he thought. His face flushed at the reminder of their first kiss together. It was so heated up that he literally forgot about Shishido.

Thinking of his boyfriend made Choutarou sad. He got over the fact that he was punched by his boyfriend. 'We've never done anything in public to let others know that we're together' he thought. It was true. They didn't hug or even hold hands. Shishido told him that he didn't like PDS, but he gets mad at people, expecting them to know that they were together. 'I don't think I'll ever understand Shishido-san'.

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**I just got a job so I've been really tired lately. This week I have a few off days so I'll be able to update the next chapter. As you wanted, there's more Ryoma/Kirihara in this chapter**

**Note: Next chapter the three couples will meet up Yeah! **

** And Ryoga will make an appearance**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I'm changing Marui's hair back to red. After looking at some pictures, I realized his that that's the color it looks closest too.**

Marui would never admit it, but he was actually having fun. After leaving practice, he and Shiriashi went out to eat. They went to a nice sweet café that was real popular in the area. The two of them picked out a nice little two chaired table.

Looking around the café, Shiraishi said, "I take it you come here often?"

"Sometimes," Marui told the brunette. He was searching through the tiny menu that sat in the center of the table. "Only when I can afford it."

Turning to stare at the red haired boy, the brunette raised an eyebrow. "What if you can't afford it?"

The pinkette looked up at the taller boy, and grinned. "Then I make Jackal pay for it."

'More like blackmailed him' Shiriashi thought. He was obviously not going to say that out loud. Snatching up another menu, he looked through it too find something to eat. 'Everything looks too sweet'. Sighing, Shiraishi put the menu back in its spot.

"Did you find something you like?" Marui asked, looking up from his menu. "Their cakes are really good."

Shiraishi gave his crush a small smile. "I'm not big on sweets."

That caused the red haired boy too drop the menu. 'Not like sweets. Is he crazy?' Marui felt insulted. 'Saying he doesn't like sweets is like not liking me'. The thought of the other not liking him made him upset. It was obvious. The red head started to tear up.

Seeing tears fall down the smaller boys face shacked Shiraishi. 'Does me not liking sweets really hurt him?' the brunette thought. Looking around him, he found people staring at their table. Some people were whispering about them.

"I can't believe he made him cry," a girl said to her table full of friends.

"Kids these days," said an elderly woman.

A couple, sitting at the table next to theirs, shook their head. The boyfriend was glaring at him as if to say 'That's so wrong man'. His girlfriend was frowning at him with her arms crossed.

Gulping, Shiriashi lightly laid his hand on Marui's. The red heads let his violet eye roam to their hands. A blush formed on his cheeks. The blush caused a rush to serge through Shiraishi's body. 'Ah, ecstasy' he thought with a small smile.

"How about this…" the brunette said catching the smaller teen's interest. "…we can split the cake you get. If I like it, I'll get my own."

"Wait, so does that mean you'll actually eat some?" Marui asked.

"That's what I said." Shiraishi gave the other a smile.

Bunta looked down in embarrassment. He was happy. 'It's a stupid reason, though' he thought. The red head was so busy in his thoughts; he forgot that their hands were still touching. Shiraishi, however, had to pull the other out of his thoughts. Their waitress was coming over.

"Can I get you two anything?" She was speaking mostly to Shiraishi.

Marui's eyebrow twitched in irritation. 'The hell? Who does she think she's ignoring?' He was pissed.

"Just some water please," Shiraishi told her. Looking over to the red head, he squeezed his hand. "What about you, Bun-chan?"

'Bun-chan?' Marui questioned. He hated that name. 'That's what the stupid pervert calls me' he though, thinking about Ryoma's father. Gritting his teeth, he said, "A strawberry short cake, please."

Shiraishi could tell the other was not happy with the nickname. In fact, he was so mad that he didn't talk to him for the rest of their time there. 'Someone must hate me up there' the brunette thought, looking up to the sky.

After they left, the smaller boy was still ignoring him. Shiraishi was planning on taking the red head to the zoo to make up for making him mad. 'If I remember, we passed one on our way here'.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Eiji and Choutarou were having a good time at the zoo. They were running around taking pictures with a camera Kikumaru had bought when they entered. Actually, Choutarou was taking pictures, as the red head was busy pointing at the animals; imitating the sounds they made.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Kikumaru-sempai," Otori said.

They were sitting on a bench, watching little kids touch baby lambs. Eiji smiled as a little boy ran boy giggling. He looked over at the younger boy when he spoke.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Eiji instead," he said to the taller boy.

"Gomenasai," Choutarou said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kikumaru grinned at the younger boy. He wasn't mad. The red head just preferred being called by his first name. In fact, he had wanted to hear his name be spoken from the silver heads mouth. Lightly sighing, he thought 'I guess it can't be helped.'

Eiji looked at the blushing boy. "Cute'. There was no doubt the taller boy was really good looking. His eyes then went down to the lips he kissed only a day ago. He wanted to feel them on his again. Blushing ferociously he smacked the side of his head. 'Bad Eiji-chan, don't think about them' he told himself.

Choutarou looked up to the sound of a smacking sound. He stared at the red head with wide eyes as he hit his cheek."Kiku…no, Eiji-san, are you okay?"

He grabbed the others wrists, not liking the idea of seeing the smaller boy injure himself. Kikumaru looked at the other in surprise. The red head hadn't even seen the other's attempts at grabbing his wrists.

"Sorry" he said, his wrists still in the others bigger hands. The silver haired boy blushed lightly. He had acted unconsciously.

"We should probably start heading back," Eiji said, blushing lightly as he looked down in embarrassment.

Hands still together, they stood up and headed out the zoo.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.

If anyone from where to see Ryoma right now, they'd be a bit shocked. He and Kirihara were walking out of the arcade laughing in hysterics. 'This is the most fun I had in a while' the green haired boy thought.

When their date started, it was a bit rough. Every attempt Akaya made to talk to the smaller boy had blown up in flames. Ryoma had ignored him. The tiny male made him feel like he was walking on a landmine of bombs. After a few games Ryoma wasn't as tense as he was in the beginning. They started making a competition out of each game.

'He's good at tennis, but horrible at everything else' Kirihara thought, looking down at the other. Ryoma was holding a huge stuffed cat that was half his size. The smile on his face made him look cute. The expression was so distracting, that two boys that walked by stared at him with blushes on their face. Another guy was so busy ogling him, which caused him to walk into the arcade door.

Kirihara didn't like the stares, but he found the looks and actions funny. 'He has no idea how cute he actually is'. He was looking at Ryoma so deeply, he hadn't notice that Ryoma was staring up at him curiously.

'What's he thinking' Ryoma wondered, tilting his head slightly. The taller was staring at him almost…lovingly? The idea caused him to violently blush and pull him cap over his face. 'Highly doubt it.'

Seeing the smaller boys red cheeks Akaya thought 'Is he blushing?' Turning his face away, his face became red. Coughing into his hand, he said, "So…? Do you want to go to the zoo?"

"Mada mada," Ryoma answered; face still covered by his Fila cap.

'Does that mean yes?' the curly haired boy wondered.

Not thinking, Echizen grabbed Kirihara's hand yanking him across the street. They walked into the entrance and headed towards the ticket booth. The two picked the shortest line, which only had two people in front of them. Had they'd been paying attention they would have seen Marui and Shiraishi in another line, two rows to their left.

The pink haired boy was clutching onto the brunette. He was surprised when Shiraishi started towards the zoo instead of the train station. Right now he had a grip on the taller males arm, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"How many?" the ticket lady asked as Kirihara flirtatiously. She didn't see Ryoma due to his small stature.

Ryoma grunted in disgust at the woman. 'I'm right here bitch' he thought angrily. Seeing the agitated younger boy frown, Kirihara said, "Two tickets please."

"That'll be 4495.95 yen," said the girl, as she fluttered her eyes. She flung her ponytail back, thinking it made her look cute. 'Stupid ugly bitch' Ryoma thought, even more pissed off. Akaya, nervously digging through his bag, tried to ignore the tiny males glares at the girl. Handing the girl the money, she handed the tickets over to him, letting their hands touch.

"Thank you," Kirihara said, gripping the greenettes hand. Turning away with the tickets and Ryoma in hand, he sighed. 'I feel like I just came out of a war zone'.

As they were walking Ryoma paused. Akaya, who was walking behind the green haired boy, bumped into him. Looking down at the other boy, he asked, "Why'd you stop so sudden."

"Ryoma?" said a voice Kirihara recognized.

Following the smaller boys gaze, he saw Marui standing in front of them. With him was Shirashi, who was holding a bag that said 'Cake Factory'. Seeing them together wasn't what caused his attention. It was the fact that Marui was holding the other taller males arm, like a girlfriend with her boyfriend. 'What the hell."

Marui was also shocked to see Ryoma and Kirihara together. His eye twitched seeing the two younger boys holding hands. 'When did this happen?' he wondered, not liking the idea of Ryoma 'dating' the black haired boy. He knew Akaya liked his soon-to-be stepbrother, but the boy was too violent.

"Nii-san," Ryoma said quietly, as he looked at the pinkette.

To tell you Marui was shock was an understatement. In fact, he was really happy. Letting go of Shiraishi's hand he ran over to Ryoma, giving him a tight bear hug. 'He called me nii-san. He called me nii-san' he sung over and over in his head.

Shiraishi and Kirihara stared at the two shortest boys in surprise. They did not expect that.

"YOU'RE BROTHERS!" they yelled in synchronization.

"O'chibi has a brother?" a certain voice asked in shock.

The four boys looked in the direction of the voice. Ryoma went stiff in Marui's arms. It was Eiji. With him was the second tallest in Hyotei, Otori Choutarou. They were standing beside each other hand-in-hand. Everyone stared at each other thinking, 'What the hell is going on.'

.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.

A green haired man stepped off his plane and stretched his arms. Looking around, he ignored the love struck eyes he was getting from females.

Grinning at nothing, he said, "I can't wait to see Chibisuke."

Grabbing his back that sat beside him on the ground, he head out of the Tokyo Airport. 'Wait for me little brother, cause Onii-chan is coming home' he thought. Unknown to him, he'll be having the biggest shock of his life.

**Note: 4495.95 yen = $45.00**

**Yeah! Finally finished this chapter. Had to work most of this week, so it took me some time. This is my favorite chapter so far so I hope you like it cause. **


	19. Chapter 19

It was silent for a moment, before Marui spoke. Pointing at Eiji and Choutarou, he asked, "Are you two dating?"

The two boys went red. They weren't expecting to be put on the spot. Letting the shock get to his head, Kikumaru pointed at Marui and Ryoma. "WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO?!"

"YEAH!" Kirihara yelled out in agreement. "…and what do you mean by nii-san?"

'There's no way they're related' he thought. 'They look nothing alike'. The black haired male was still trying to get over the fact that his crush was attached to the pinkette as if it were normal. He then remembered the 'date' that he saw them on a few days ago. 'Was he playing with me this whole time?' The thought of him only being a substitute angered him.

Shiraishi stayed silent through the whole thing. He wasn't one to jump straight into conclusions. The same went with Choutarou, who was trying to calm the red head down.

"Eiji-san, please calm down," he asked the male, whose hand he was still holding onto.

Eiji calmed down a bit. He was still upset though. His O'chibi and the pink haired male still hadn't answered his question. Choutarou watched as a pout formed on his dates face. 'He looks so cute.' He was pulled out of his thoughts by Shiraishi.

"We should probably have this discussion elsewhere." He pushed his hair out of his face as he looked around them. They were being stared at. "We seemed to have caused a commotion."

The others looked around them as well. He was right. Almost every person in the zoo was looking at them. 'This is uncomfortable' Marui thought. Ryoma was thinking to himself 'They need to get hobbies.'

"Fine," Marui said, letting go of the smaller boy. He walked back over to Shiraishi.

Ryoma didn't know whether he should stand back with Kirihara. The taller male seemed angry. Echizen knew it had something to do with him. Sighing, the greenette walked towards the way Kikumaru and Choutarou. Looking back at the others, he said, "We mind as well find a quiet place to talk.

Nodding in agreement with his 'baby brother' Marui grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling him in the same direction. Kirihara followed, even though he was mad. He wanted to know what was going on between his teammate and crush. The red head and silverette turned around, following the others.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,

They managed to find a table in near the lion's den. On one side sat Kirihara, Kikumaru, and Choutarou. On the other side were Ryoma, Marui, and Shiraishi.

The two younger males sat quietly across from each other. Akaya kept staring at his date from time to time. The greenette just sighed, ignoring the looks. Or at least, he attempting to. He was too busy trying to calmly keep Marui from jumping over the table to strangle the black haired male.

Seeing as Ryoma and Marui weren't going to speak, Shiraishi started the conversation. He asked the very question that was on everyone's mind. "So…how exactly are you two brothers?"

"We aren't," the greenette told the brunette.

"Not yet, anyways," Bunta added on.

Eiji and Akaya looked confused. Choutarou and Shiraishi understood what they were saying.

"I don't understand," Kikumaru said. You could practically a question mark above his head.

The soon to be siblings looked at the red head as if he just said something stupid. Ootori shook his head at his date. 'He can be a bit slow sometimes' he thought. However, it was one of the things that made the red head cute.

Sighing at his teammate, Ryoma said, "Are parents are getting married."

"WHAT?!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Quickly turning around, Ryoma saw a tall male standing only a few ways away from the table. His eyes went wide. The same green hair and golden eyes stared back at him with a shocked expression. "Onii-san?"

Marui turned to who the smaller boy was looking at. There was no doubt about it. 'This is Ryoma's brother' he thought.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ryoga Echizen had not expected those words to come from his little brother. In fact, he hadn't even expected to even see the shorter boy at the zoo. He had planned on taking a tour around, and came to the zoo just for fun. Finding Ryoma there was a plus, bus hearing the shocking news through him off.

"The old man is getting married?" he asked.

Ryoma just nodded, still surprised at seeing his brother.

"To who?"

Seeing the younger boy in the spotlight, Marui answered the question. "He's marrying my mom."

He lightly blushed as Ryoga turned his attention to him. The elder Echizen looked him up and down. Marui felt as if he was underneath a magnifying glass. Yet, at the same time, he was silently happy that a hot guy was looking at him.

Shiraishi grabbed Marui around the waist, not liking the older greenette staring at his date. Ryoga didn't really care for the action. In fact, he was only trying to get an idea of what kind of woman his idiot father was marrying. Based off Marui's looks, there was no doubt she had to be a looker, because the pinkette was 'very pretty'.

Ryoga ran his hand through his hair, messing it up a little. "So that makes you our brother-to-be?"

Marui nodded. He was still blushing. Shiraishi wished he'd stop, but he had to admit, 'Echizen's brother is really good looking'. He just hoped the older Male didn't try to take the pinkette from him.

Kirihara, who had been silent for some time, pointed at Ryoga and said, "You're Echizen's brother."

The green haired male smirked at the expression on Akaya's face. Kirihara had spent the time trying to understand everything that was going. 'So, Echizen and Marui-san's parents are getting married. This means that they'll be siblings. Now a new guy pops up out of nowhere, who happens to be Echizen's brother' he thought. He laid his head down on his left arm. 'Too much is going on here.'

Pushing the news about Nanjirouh off to the side, Ryoga looked at the group as a whole. He'll deal with his stupid oyaji when he got to the house. "I take it you're all Chibisuke's friends?"

"Of course we are!" Eiji yelled, glaring at the male. "We wouldn't be here if we weren't."

Choutarou nodded in agreement. He didn't know Ryoma very much, but he did like the smaller male. Kirihara was wondering what they were. He was still slightly upset about the whole Marui and Ryoma 'date' incident. In the end, he ended up shrugging his shoulders.

Shiraishi didn't show anything. He just kept his grip on Marui. For some reason, he felt like the other male was going to his rival. He was right, but the object of affection would be a different red head.

Smiling at Ryoma, Ryoga said, "It's good to see that Chibisuke's making friends."

Ryoma grunted at the nickname. He was glad to see his onii-san, but for some reason, he felt that there would be even more drama with him there. From the looks of it, Ryoga was already getting to the brunette. 'Mada mada dane' he thought. 'So long as it has nothing to do with me, I don't care'.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,

**I've decided after a few days of thinking. I'm putting Ryoga and Kintarou together. Originally Kintarou was going to go with Atobe, but I changed my mind. Your thoughts on the matter are welcome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's a sneak peak of what's to come.**

"I can't believe the old man is getting married," Ryoga said. He was sitting in between Ryoma and Marui.

Ryoma was still upset over how his date ended. Kirihara had ignored him for the rest of the day, making him feel as if he had don't something wrong. 'Mada mada' the small green haired boy thought as he bit into the burger that lay in front of him. Marui, on the other hand, was in heaven. Shiraishi had asked for a second date, and the pink haired male agreed. He was so happy, that he was literally bouncing in his chair.

"You two aren't even listening to me, "Ryoga sighed as he stared at the two oblivious boys.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kirihara threw his tennis racket on his bed in irritation. He hadn't been in a good mood. All day, the only thing he could thing about was the huge secret he had just found out. Ryoma and Marui were going to be brothers. The thought of those two living in the same house made him feel uncomfortable. 'I don't like it' he thought.

The only good thing was that Marui was seeing Shiraishi. That didn't make him feel much better. Falling on top of his bed, he muttered, "This is going to take some getting use to."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Eiji smiled into his pillow. After meeting Ryoga, his day went wonderful. He and Choutarou had left the others to go on a nice walk. While together, the silver haired male had kissed him. The red head squealed mentally. 'That was our second kiss' he thought. He really hoped that there would be more kisses in the future.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Shishido was quietly planning a way to get back at Eiji. He had seen the kiss outside of the red heads house. The sight was so burned in his head, it pissed him off. 'There's no way I'm going to let him take Choutarou from me.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kentarou was running around trying to find Ryoma. He looked everywhere. The green haired boy was nowhere to be found. Sitting on the ground, depressed, he laid his head on his hand. Kentarou was about to give up, we he saw someone with green hair walking on the other side of the street.

Jumping up from his spot he waved his hand, hoping to get the others attention. "KOSHIMAE!"

The greenette on the other side didn't look his way. Determined to get the male to notice him, Kentarou ran across the street towards the other. Not even thinking about what he was doing, he jumped on the greenette, sending them both to the ground.

"What the…" the green haired male started.

"KOSHIMAE!" Kentarou yelled into the ear of the guy laying beneath him. He gripped him in a tight hug. Looking down at 'Ryoma' he paused in confusion. "You're not Koshimae."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**It will take a while for me to update. My computer is not working so I borrowed my sisters. When I can I will try, but it may take a few days. **


	21. Chapter 21

It was late at night when Ryoma and Ryoga got to the house. Half way there, Marui separated from them. He had wanted to say goodbye to Shiraishi alone, without the others there.

Ryoma, being too tired to stay up longer, went straight upstairs as soon as they entered the house. Ryoga watched the smaller male disappear up the stairs before heading to the living room. There, he found Nanjirouh sitting with the backdoor open while smoking a cigarette.

Said brunette looked up at the sound of footsteps entering the room. He had thought it was Ryoma, but instead he saw his oldest son. Instead of a smile from the other, he got a glare.

"Hey, big Seishounen! I see you made it home safe," Nanjirouh said, ignoring the glare sent his way.

He already knew why the teen was upset. However, he felt it was best to wait for the other to speak first.

"You're and idiot," Ryoga bluntly said as he moved to sit across from the other.

Grinning at his son, Nanjirouh said, "That may be so."

Ryoga sighed, and looked at his old man seriously. "What I don't understand is, 'why.'"

"Why?" the brunette repeated, as if not understanding the question.

"Why are you and kaa-san separating?" he asked, cutting Nanjirouh off before he could say anything. "….don't even think of giving me the same answer you gave Chibisuke. Unlike him, I won't just take what you say like it's nothing.

Nanjirouh stared at Ryoga knowing what he said was true. His oldest always knew when he was being lied to.

"I want the truth," the greenette said as he leaned forwards while clasping both hands together.

While the two were talking, Marui had entered the house. As he took his shoes off, he had a love-struck smile on his face. It disappeared, however, as he heard what Nanjirouh said.

"Rinko is sick," he told his son, not realizing they were being listened to. She doesn't have long to live, so she's moving back with her family in America. From what I remember, she and Rika were friends back in High School. They had made a promise that if anything happened in the future, that the other would finish what they couldn't."

"So Rinko had asked he friend to marry you?" Ryoga asked, trying to understand what was being said.

"By default."

"Default?"

"She never asked her to marry me. Rika offered."

'But why?' Marui wondered. As if hearing his thoughts, Ryoga repeated it out loud, "But why?"

Nanjirouh sighed, then stared at his son in the eyes, "Let's just say, her husband hasn't been so truthful."

Marui was still confused, but he knew the only way to find out what was really going on, was to ask his mother. 'If I can get her to tell me' he thought. He was starting to get tired. Moving away from the door, he head upstairs to Ryoma's room.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day," he muttered as he fell into the bed next to the smaller boy.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Choutarou and Eiji laughed as they walked around an empty park hand in hand. They had just stopped to get some ice cream and were now wandering around. The whole time though, they did nothing but talk and give each other little touches. Pulling Kikumaru closer to him, Choutarou wrapped an arm around the red heads shoulder.

"I can't believe that just happened, nya" Kikumaru said laughing with his face in the silver haired boys' chest.

The taller male just smiled down at the other. "It was a surprise to see him in the area though."

If you're wondering who they were talking about, it was Kintaro. They had seen the tiny red head running around while jumping on people to see if they were Ryoma. How did they know? Simple.

While they were walking one of the people that passed them happened to get jumped by said boy. The first thing that came out of Kintaro's mouth was, "KOSHIMAE!"

The only person they knew that went by that name was Ryoma. As soon as the saw the red head, he disappeared. That was, until they saw him on top of a light pole hanging like a monkey.

"He's a bit strange, but there's no doubt that he's entertaining to be around," Choutarou said softly.

Eiji nodded in agreement. It was now silent between them, but it wasn't horrible. In fact, Kikumaru preferred it. 'It seems kind of romantic like this' he thought, taking in their surroundings.

The trees blew softly in the wind, a few flower petals falling from the trees. Up above them, was the full moon which shone brightly in the sky. Thousands of stars surrounded the moon blinking like the fireflies on the grass. Even the slight hooting of an owl was soothing.

Choutarou walked beside him, glancing at him from time to time. The moon eliminated the red head boys face, making him seem like an angel. 'Beautiful' he thought, not realizing he said it out loud.

Kikumaru looked up at taller boy at the word. The silver haired boy was looking back at him with a blush on his cheeks. Smiling at the younger male, Eiji said, "Cute."

As they stared at each other, they hadn't realized just how close they were together. Their lips were inches from each other, just begging for them to close the distance. And they did.

Closing his eyes, Kikumaru pushed himself up on his tiptoes and captured Choutarou's lips. The silverette's eyes went wide, but soon closed as well, letting the kiss take over. His hands went around the redhead's waist as Eiji's went around his shoulders.

Eiji moaned into the kiss as he felt the grey eyed boys tongue lick his lips to ask for entrance. He opened it, letting their tongues play wrestle. Another moan escaped his lips as hands caressed his ass. Choutarou grunted when he felt tiny hands rub his chest underneath his shirt.

Reluctantly, they separated from each other so that they could breathe.

"Holy shit," Kikumaru muttered.

"Wow," Choutarou said as he laid his head on the red heads. 'There's no doubt about it' he thought. 'I'm falling for Kikumaru-senpai. Hard.'

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

As soon as he got home, Kirihara's mom started to reprimand him. Like most things in his house, they got into an argument. To irritated to deal with his mom anymore, he went to his room.

"Today went horrible," he said to himself as he laid on his bed. "I don't even know what to think anymore."

'Are they dating or aren't they' he wondered. 'Maybe I should call Marui-senpai so settle things'. He then looked at the time. It was 11:13. 'Forget it. He's already asleep.'

He was starting to go off into his dream world, when his door was forced open. As the sound of his door slamming against the wall, he sat up in his bed quickly. Looking to the door, he saw his older sister, Ane, standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We need to talk," she said, with her hands on her hips.

"About what?"

"Gran is coming to town." She said it like it was all the answer he needed.

"So what. She's a;ways coming to visit us."

Truthfully, Akaya couldn't stand his grandmother. She didn't like him, and he reciprocated the feelings. Ever since he could remember, everything he did, she couldn't stand. Her hatred for him when he came open to his family about being gay. Everyone, but her, took to it like water.

"Yeah, well this time she's brought someone here to 'fix you up'," Ane said.

"In other words?"

"A girlfriend, and she expects you to show her around town."

There was only one thing passing though his mind at that moment. 'Shit.'

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

After talking to his father Ryoga left the house to get fresh air. He still couldn't believe what he had heard. 'Kaa-san is sick' he thought. The words kept coming back to him time and time again.

As he was walking to a nearby park, he didn't see the red blur that was running towards him at break neck pace.

"KOSHIMAE!" a certain red head yelled out.

As soon as the words left Kintaro's mouth, he was already on top of the older male. Looking down on who he could have sworn was his friend, he frowned.

"You're not Koshimae," he said as he sat on the green haired male's stomach.

Ryoga would have pushed him off, but he stopped at the sight of the boy on top of him. There was only one word he could use to describe the boy. Adorable.

Pink lips were pouting cutely on the pretty face. Bright red hair framed beautiful brown eyes. Anyone who looked at him could tell he was very naïve about the things around him.

"No, but don't you thinki it's rude to attack people out of the blue like that?" Ryoga asked with a smirk on his face.

A confused look formed on Kintaro's face, before embarrassment took its place. Jumping up, he bowed in apology.

"I SO SORRY!" he yelled, forcing the greenette to plug his ears.

As he stood back up, he took in the older mans features. 'He's not him, but he looks just like Koshimae. Except taller.'

"D-Do you know Koshimae?" he asked, stuttering. Again he was confused. He didn't know why understanding why he's stuttering.

Ryoga put a finger to his chin as if to think. Then he looked down into big brown hopeful eyes. Originally he was going to lie and say yes, but changed his mind. He felt that if he did that then the cute red head would find out and not want to be near him.

"I don't," he said. Then he saw the hopeful eyes look down sadly. "But, I might be able to help you find this Koshimae person."

Kintaro's eyes widened in happiness. Before letting the smaller male get ahead of himself, he put his hand on the boy red head.

"However, you have to give me something in return for helping you," he said, another grin forming on his handsome face.

"Like what?" Kintaro asked with a smile on his face. He was too happy that someone was willing to help that he didn't notice the mischievous look that past Ryoga's face.

"Like this." The green haired male leaned down an pecked Kintaro on the lips. Said red head gasped at the action, unknowingly allowing an entrance for Ryoga.

As soon as the smaller boy's mouth opened, Ryoga kissed him senseless. The kiss was wet and desperate, but very passionate. Sometime during one sided, Kintaro kissed back. He was inexperienced, but Ryoga didn't mind. In fact, he reveled in being the boys first kiss. Before it got too far, they separated with a breathless Kintaro and a smirking Ryoga.

"I will see you tomorrow, back right here at…." He had to look at his watch. "… at 5pm."

He turned around to head back home. Over his shoulder he yelled, "DON'T BE LATE!"

Kintaro nodded stupidly as he watched the older male walk off.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**So here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
